RPI: Welcome to Regalia Private Institute
by Gamblinman
Summary: When Gregor's dad gets a job offer that he just can't refuse, everything he knows is ripped away from him as he's forced to start his high school career at Regalian Private Institute (RPI). During his time there Gregor makes some new friends, some enemies, and makes the acquaintance of an intriguing girl named Luxa. AU Gluxa
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Gamblindudes and dudettes. Important news. It's something serious too.**

 **So, about the Prophecy of Sight(PoS). Over the last few days I attempted 4 times to write a chapter for it and failed. I've ended up just taking a break from it. I'm sorry I know some people really liked it, others not so much, but I need to take a break. In fact later I might just completely rewrite it. But for now I'll just write this.**

 **What is this you ask? Well, looking through recent Fanfics and to my dismay I saw a lack of Underland Chronicles AU's. At least not from what I saw. So I'm gonna make one.**

 **Once again sorry about PoS but I didn't like the place I was in. Thank you all for bearing through it with me, and maybe I'll go back soon, who knows. If anyone has an idea on how to make it better, and get me out of the horrible spot I was in, go ahead and PM them to me. For desktop/tablet mode the button should be right next to my pen name. Another thing about PMing me is that any of you can do it at anytime. I consider you all to be my friends, so if you have a bad day and just need to talk to someone who doesn't know you personally enough to pass judgment, or something traumatizing has happened, like a bad break up, or your parents getting a divorce or a family member passing and you need someone to talk to, then I'm here for you. If you're really mad and need someone to vent on it can always be me. Not that you guys can PM me every two seconds, unless you legit have to, but my inbox is always open.**

 **Okay, sorry for sounding like a creeper up there, but I was being honest. And as for that one shot I promised you, it's mostly done, but I need to ask, is there a specific ship day for Gluxa? Because if there is then I want to post it then. If there is, then put it in the reviews. If not, then suggest a day that I post it, like a holiday. Damn it I just broke the I button. It's not really broken, but I need to press it really hard to get it to work. If you see a missing I that's why.**

 **Anyway, thanks for understanding, and onto the story!  
Fly you high**

 **-Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing '**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

You can't be serious.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

This isn't happening.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Seriously?  
 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I just went to bed five minutes ago!

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Fine, fine, I'm getting up, okay?

I sluggishly get up and slam down the off button on my alarm clock. The time on the clock's digital face reads 6:00. I guess it is time to get up. I could've sworn it was 11:00 only five minutes ago. I groan. I need to get up. I really shouldn't be late to my first day of school.

It wasn't only going to be my first day of school, but my first day of high school. I was going into my freshman year of high school. I just moved here from New York, and what really worries me is that I probably won't make any friends. I wasn't all that sociable back when I was in my Middle School in New York, but at least I'd accumulated two good friends over my years of schooling, Larry and Angelina. I became friends with them in grades school, back when everyone was friendly toward each other, no matter what. They stuck with me through thick and thin, and what do I do? I leave them to go to Regalia in Underland County, a small town in Oregon, all the way across the country.

Of course they really understood when I told them that my dad had a job opportunity to teach in a high end private high school in Oregon. We had a lot of perks. A nice huge expensive house that's only a five minute drive from the Regalia Private Institute, which was way too expensive for us to buy under normal circumstances. Plus I get a free pass into the institute, and so do Lizzie and Boots when their old enough to go to high school, which was only a year away for Lizzie, since she skipped a couple of grades. Dad also gets huge pay off of working here, so we can actually afford groceries now.

I groan as I realize that just now while I was in thought five minutes passed me by. I groan once more before getting up and stretch. I start to get ready by hopping in the shower, and scrubbing myself down with my body wash. As usual the thoughts I have in the shower could solve the world's calamities, but as soon as I got out, my brain shut down, as if the hot water made it function within actual working parameters.

I get out of the bathroom and put on some clothes that my mom had set out for me last night. She wouldn't normally do that, but seeing as it's the school uniform, I guess I have to wear it. Nothing much you could do with it, since the rules for the dress code were really strict. At least girls had access to jewelry, us guys had nothing to accessorize with. Not that the girls had a lot to work with. Rules on jewelry were strict too. No piercings, only bangles and pendants, meaning bracelets and necklaces. No charms, nothing flashy, no beads, only chains and bands. Small chains too. No flashy or pretty colors. Guys didn't have access to any jewelry since it was seen as not masculine.

After I get dressed I look at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I have my own room plus a bathroom. My sisters share a room, and a small bathroom. Same goes for my parents, although their bathroom is a little bigger than the girl's. I have the best bathroom, it has both a shower plus a tub, and two sinks with hot and cold running water. The mirror above the sink is huge, but only shows my top half. There is a full length mirror that you can see your whole reflection in on the far wall next to a small alcove that holds the toilet, which is hidden from the sight of anyone in the doorway by the shower/tub. It has a ton of counter space, not that I need any of it. If anything I need it the least. My sisters and my mom need it more than I do. But when we got here and the owner of the condominium showed us the place mom insisted that I have my own bathroom. She claimed that as a teenager I needed some space. At least this way there's no hassle while getting ready in the morning. No crowding the bathroom, no taking turns in the shower, and no brushing my teeth in the same sink my dad shaves over.

After brushing my teeth, I head down the stairs and into the kitchen everyone else in my family is already up, seeing as we're early risers. Even on Saturdays we wake up at 7:30.

The kitchen area is really busy; mom's getting ready for job interviews, Lizzie is packing up for school, and Boots is in her highchair, messily eating her breakfast of toaster waffles. The majority of her syrup is on her face, or the tray for her highchair, rather than on her plate or (GASP!) the waffle itself.

I walk in and grab a piece of bread out of the breadbox before putting it in the toaster. As I wait for the toaster to pop up, I view the scene as my sister stuffs things into her bag. She's never been an organized child. My mom is grabbing a bunch of papers and stuffing them in her bag, as she tries to find her purse. Boots is still eating her waffles, but to a child eating means eating and playing while making a colossal mess. I see that the only one absent from this scene is my father.

I walk over and kneel down next to Lizzie and start to help her organize her things. I grab a ton of paper and put it into a folder before putting it into the bag, and then I take all of the spilled crayons that had fallen to the floor in the mess of disorganized organization. I then put the box of crayons back in the bag. By this point Lizzie had already taken care of everything else.

"Thanks Gregor." Lizzie says as she zips up her bag. A car horn honks outside.

"Lizzie, sweetie, that's your bus! You need to leave for school!" My mom exclaimed, still organizing papers.

At mom's request, Lizzie rushes out the door toward the yellow school bus shooting back a "Bye!" As she sprinted toward the awaiting bus.

The shuffling of papers becomes louder as mom searches through them more frivolously than before. After finding a certain sheet of paper, she puts it on the top of the stack, before shoving them into a yellow folder. She neatly straightens them inside of the folder, before closing it.

"Alright sweetie, I gotta go to my job interviews." Mom says to me as she gets up off of the floor and puts everything she needs into her work bag. "Have fun at school, and behave yourself." My mom advises as she pecks me on the cheek.

"Alright mom." I groan since, hey I'm a teenager and I'm allowed to be emotional. Mom grabs Boots out of her high chair and puts all the dishes in the sink for her to wash when she gets home.

"Love you, and your father should be here in a few minutes to drive you two to school." Mom says as she walks out the front door to take Boots to take Boots to school and then go to her interviews, leaving no time to respond to her statement.

She was in a hurry to go to her new job interviews. After we moved over here from New York City, she thought that dad's paycheck wouldn't get us through, and she would need a second job. However after seeing the colossal amount of zeros on dad's paycheck, mom ate her words. But after a few minutes she explained that she would go insane sitting around the house all day, and heck, she wasn't gonna become a housewife! She also said "Even though your father's salary is going to be more than enough to get us through, it won't hurt to have a little extra money to set aside, in case something happens."

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a car horn honking coming from outside. Figuring that must be dad, I grab my backpack from the coat rack (mom doesn't like when I put my backpack on the kitchen table) and walk out the door, stopping only to lock it.

I walk down the sidewalk and the sight of dad's Excursion confirms that it's him. Since dad is now teaching Science over at Regalia Private Institute (or RPI for short, it's like RIP but instead of being dead, we're going to school, which is almost being dead) he has to do all the things a teacher would do, such as grading papers, going to staff meetings, and being at the school at 5 o clock. He also has to come back and pick me up since RPI is the opposite direction of town, which is the complete opposite way that mom has to drive to drop off Boots and go to work. How inconvenient. I swear it's like this stuff happens to me on purpose. Now dad has to drive back to pick me up. There's not a bus, since rich people just have their chauffeurs drive them to and from school. They definitely don't ride in a cramped, disgusting bus, packed with other people. Long story short, there is no bus.

I hop into the passenger seat of my dad's car, and close the door behind me. I place my backpack on the car's floor under my feet. After buckling up (safety first!) I look over to my dad to see him looking at a road map. Seeing as we only just arrived here half a week ago, we don't know the roads by now. However, even though my dad s a Science genius (seriously, he's good enough to teach at a private institute) he's not a geography teacher, ergo he can't read a map very well. Luckily he managed to get here without too much difficulty.

"Havin' troubles dad?" I ask him.

"A few." He admits.

"Well…this might help." I say, bareley holding in my laughter as I turn the map 180 degrees right side up.

"Yeah, it might. Thanks." Dad says chuckling. He pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road leading away from town. Luckily the roads are mostly straight and don't have too many twists and turns, so he has little difficulty, only looking down to consult his map a few times.

"So, are you excited to start school?" My dad asks me in an attempt to hold a conversation with me.

"Not really." I answer solemnly.

"Look," my dad starts, "I know you miss Larry and Angelina, but this is a great school, and I'm sure you'll make some new friends." I only grunt in response.

"Gregor, please promise me you'll at least make an attempt to make some friends." My dad pleads as we pull into RPI.

"I'll try." I respond, not making any promises.

"That's all I ask." My dad says as he pulls up in front of the entrance. I open the door, ready for what could easily be the beast, or the worst day of my life.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey, so that took me a week to write. So sorry about that. I have a lot of homework. Plus there is another pretty big reason for the long updates. Two words. You. Tube.**

 **Once again, sorry about The Prophecy of sight, I'm not giving up on it, I just need a change of pace for a while. Some people reviewed, saying how much they like it. Sorry.**

 **So, I officially broke the I button, The whole key came off. Yay.**

 **If you look at the name of the story it's just "RPI". There's gonna be a little contest between the readers. Review some names for this AU, and why it should be named that (future events I should put in the story, events already in it ETC) and if you win, I'll rename it that, put in that reason, and PM you congratulating you.**

 **Fly you high**

 **-Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question: What will Gregor's first day be like? Who will he meet? Will he make any friends?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **If you're new, follow and favorite me. If you're not and just haven't please do so anyway. If you like the story, follow and favorite the story. If you have a suggestion, or want a shoutout so you answer the chap. ques. then leave a review. If you want to, follow me on twitter as Gamblinman (no prof. pic. Yet).**

 **Thank you.**


	2. The curvaceous Ms Perdita

**Hey there Gamblindudes and dudettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI. Still using this title for now, but let us see what comes up. I'm getting some good feedback from new readers, which is awesome, but where the classics at? Not that I hate newbies, I love newbies, but I like long time readers too.**

 **Anyway I want to give a shoutout to** _ **A happy reader**_ **for getting the answer mostly correct, and for reviewing in all. My favorite feeling is the feeling you get when I wake up to see reviews on my story.**

 **R &E**

 **-Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I have written about, in text, in this chapter of this Fanfic that I am currently writing.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

As soon as I set my foot on the concrete ground of the Institute's parking lot, I knew that whoever planned this day had out for me. I just had a deep gut feeling that today was not gonna be a good day, in the least.

All around me, I was surrounded by preppy, rich, spoiled brats. They were all greeting each other after the long summer break. It's funny how much you can tell how a person feels about someone by their greeting. For instance, just over there, two people just engaged in casual conversation without even saying hi. They must have seen each other a lot over the summer, so it's safe to assume that they are good friends. Over there, two girls embrace each other in a hug, so they haven't seen each other for a while. However, one girl's smile is forced, and she makes a face when she's hugging her. She must not be fond of her.

All of this all from one glance.

I turn around to see if there's a chance I can still back out and ask dad to take me home, but dad's car is long gone by this point. He has to go and park in the staff parking lot, since this school is so rich it has one of those. Then he has to go and set up his classroom for the day.

No backing out now. I decide that I might as well go up to the attendance office and get my schedule and locker combo. I walk up to the entrance, and head inside the building.

When I walk into the building, I am awestruck by the building's architecture. There are two materials that were used in making the walls, gold and marble. The ceilings of the antechamber are ridiculously high, and huge marble columns are placed around the room strategically to hold the ceiling up. I imagine that all of that gold and marble must be pretty heavy.

I look around for someone to ask where the attendance office was. My original plan was to wander around the halls until I found it, but in a place as large as this one, I would most likely get lost. No one is in the antechamber, so I have to look in the halls for someone to ask. Since my dad is a teacher, and he has to be here early, I'm pretty early, so there aren't any students in the halls. I can't find anyone to ask. That's alright, since I'm here early, so someone has to get here soon, so I can't be late. But, something I find strange is that there aren't any teachers in the halls. You'd expect at least a few teachers to be hanging out in the halls, on the first day of school no less.

As I turn yet another corner (I've long since gone too far deep to find my way back on my own) I finally see another living being in this place, disproving my theory that this place was deserted. She was strikingly pretty with blondish silver hair. The silver hair really had me taken aback. It's not exactly a normal thing you would see every day. Maybe it's a fad among rich kids.

"Excuse me!" I call out to her as she walks in the other direction. She turns around in a 180 degree angle to face me. After seeing me she simply turns around and pretending I that I don't even exist, walks away.

Really? Did she really just do that? "Excuse me!" I repeat running to catch up to her. I reach the spot she's in and grab her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry, but could you point me to the"- start but she cuts me off.

"Eww, you touched me! Get away from me, you poor bozo!" She screams as soon as my hand makes contact with her uniform jacket.

"How could you tell that I was poor?" I ask. Is it really that obvious?

"Really, you can't tell? You obviously have a bad case of acne, which is something that someone who wasn't a broke hobo would take care of." She tells me putting an emphasis on the words _broke_ and _hobo_. "Not to mention that like all poor peasants, you are inferior, but at least you know it and show it, so you don't go around acting superior, because you aren't and you've accepted that." She finished, acting as if she had complimented me, and had just stated what might be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, did you really ever think you had a chance anyway?" She said in mock sympathy. She then promptly turns the other way, and walks away. I stand in that spot, dumbfounded at what just occurred. What just happened?

"I am terribly sorry about that." A deep voice said from behind me. I turn around to see an elderly man in a suit and tie standing in front of me.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" He asked me.

"Gregor." I replied back to him.

"Well, Gregor, that was my niece Stellovet." The old man told me.

"That was your niece?" I asked him surprised that that bitch could be related to such seemingly nice old man.

"Yes, she can be quite… a handful." He said, deciding that it would be more prudent not to use the word he was originally gonna say. "Well anyhow, Gregor my name is Mr. Vikus." He told me, holding his hand out invitingly. I place my hand in his, and shake it.

"Now, what was it you were looking for?" Mr. Vikus asked me after we finished out handshake.

"Oh, I was looking for the Attendance office." I inform him.

"Ah, I had a feeling you were new since you interacted with my granddaughter. However, I am curious as to how you got in since you look as if you're… pardon me, but financially challenged, no offence." Mr. Vikus said, genuinely trying not to sound offensive. I wasn't offended at all.

"My dad is the new science teacher here." I responded.

"Oh, so your father must be Mr. Collins. I really got a good impression of him when we first met. That's why he was picked. He isn't like the other teacher's here. He's more humble." Vikus reflected. "But anyhow, the attendance office is this way." He told me as he started walking down the hallway.

"I assume you need your class schedule?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and I need my locker combo." I answered.

"Ah. Well the attendance office is just around this corner." He informed as we re-entered the antechamber. "There it is over there." Mr. Vikus pointed out. I look to see where he is pointing to see a small door in the corner of the foyer. In contrast to the large and elegant room the door is small and unimportant. As in awe as I was when I first entered the room, I can justify not seeing such a small doorway.

We walk over and enter the attendance office. As we enter we see a younger woman with gold and black striped hair, who was enjoying a cup of coffee at her desk. Wow, eccentric hair must be a theme for this school, because both Stellovet and Mr. Vikus have silver hair, and now this woman has black and gold striped hair.

"Mrs. Andromeda, Gregor here needs his schedule." Mr. Vikus asked her. Mrs. Andromeda instantly straightened up like a board, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. Mr. Vikus sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Headmaster Vikus! Of course! I don't know how I missed him, but I will get it to him right away!" She says frantically. Wait, Mr. Vikus is a headmaster? That's a fancy equivalent of a principle! Then why didn't he ask me to call him Headmaster Vikus?

"No, you misunderstand; he is new and got lost looking for the office." Mr. Vikus explains.

"Oh, in that case let's give him a map as well." Mrs. Andromeda adds, still trying to impress Mr. Vikus. "What's your name dear?" She asks me.

"Gregor." I answer.

"Alright Gregor, Gregor…hmm, where are you?" She says scanning the list in front of her. "Ah, here you are, your locker combo is **2-7-13,** and the number is 2003. Here let me write that down for you." She offers as she rips a slip of paper from her notepad and scribbles the number down on it. "And as for you schedule," she continues, pulling a large file marked with a large capitol G. She sorts through it for a while and pulls out a schedule marked with my name. "Here ya go." She says as she hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say as I receive my schedule. Mr. Vikus and I take off out the door after Mr. Vikus nods towards Mrs. Andromeda. Outside the door thank Mr. Vikus.

"Thank you Mr- er I mean Headmaster Vikus." I stutter.

"Please Gregor, just call me Vikus. Everyone here respects me too much, as if I am someone they need to impress. Very few staff members are actually themselves in front of me." Mr. Vikus comments.

"Alright, then thanks Vikus." I correct.

"It was no problem Gregor." He says before our conversation is interrupted by an older man who might be the only one with normal hair in this whole entire school! He has grey hair. "Gregor, this is the vice principle, Euripedes. He's my best friend. Anyhow, I have business to attend to, and I believe that you should be able to get around with your map in hand now." He says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah Vikus, I think I should be fine, but could you do me a favor and point to room 52?" I ask.

He laughs. "Of course, it's that way." He says pointing to a hallway to my left. "I have much to do, it being the first day and all, but I hope to see you later." He says before leaving. I know I only just met him but I really like Vikus.

I head down the hall that Vikus had previously pointed out. I navigate my map, which is actually hard due to the sheer mass of the school's campus. My schedule says that I have first period math with Ms. Perdita, in room 52. It's actually a long walk since the halls are so large to accommodate the amount of classrooms, even though the private school doesn't have very many students.

I manage my way to the other side of the school (I know, how inconvenient) and find room 52 right next to my locker, number 2003 (how convenient). I put in my combo, **2-7-13,** and my locker opens. I put my lunch bag in my locker. The lockers here are so big! They're like, thrice the size of the lockers back home. With our budget, we couldn't even afford new dodge balls to replace our old torn ones. These guys can afford lockers the size of the meat freezers you would find in a restaurant. I slam the locker door shut. Hmm, with a budget like this maybe being in this school may not be so bad.

Room 52's door is wide open, so I peek inside the classroom to see if anyone is inside. The room is huge, waaaaay bigger than the average classroom. Plus it's been personalized to the teacher's liking. There are cool rock band posters of all eras on the walls. An old guitar hangs on the wall. I find myself gawking at what I am convinced can NOT be a classroom.

"May I help you?" A voice asked me. I look around to see who I missed. What I missed was a girl sitting in the teacher's desk. I do a double double take when I realize by the suit she's wearing a suit, and not the normal student uniform. She's so short that I mistook her for a student. Not to mention that she looks too young to be a teacher. She looks like a senior in high school. She is really pretty ( like, I would have a crush on her if I was a little older) she has silver hair and blue eyes, and a nice backside ( not pervy, just descriptive). She has a warm smile that lets you know she wants to hear your problems.

"Are you Ms. Perdita?" I ask a little cautiously. She starts to chuckle.

"Yeah, I am, even if I do look like I should be a student. Are you in my first period Algebra?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I am." I answer.

"So, are you gonna come in, or do you wanna just stand awkwardly in the doorway all day?" She asks after a moment of awkward silence. I do realize that I was half hiding behind the doorframe.

"Oh, sorry, it's my first day at this school and"-I start before she cuts me off.

"Oh, no need to say anymore. I agree the people here are crazy!" She says, throwing her hands up into the air dramatically. I can't help but smile. "For middle class peeps like us, this is all just so much!" She says.

"Wait, you were able to tell…" I trail off.

"Yeah, you are wayyyy nicer than those rich snobs!" She exclaims. "Come on in. Take any seat you like. I will be instating a seating chart, but you seem like a nice enough guy, you can sit wherever you want." She confides. I keep smiling as I take a seat near the front.

"Sorry, I need to go make some copies, can you hold down the fort?" She asks. I nod. "Thanks, I'll be back in a flash." I sit there, and I decide that I might as well unpack my stuff. I take out my binder, and bring out my pencil. It needs to be sharpened. On the teacher's desk is a sharpener. A real electric one, not a manual crank one like my cheap ass school used to have, hallelujah! I start to sharpen it when I hear a bell go off. The clock on the wall reads 7:55. Class starts at 8:00. Geez, will anyone arrive?

Laughing erupts from outside the classroom.

"Did you see the look on his face? I mean, talk about terror!" A voice says laughing.

"Yes, he was very frightened." Another voice notes. "I need to get to my class. I'll see you next period." The deep voice promises.

"Alright, I'll see you in PE." I hear heavy footsteps walk away. And some lighter ones approach the classroom. A guy about my age with silver hair enters the classroom. He tosses his book bag to the back of the classroom, and walks back to join it. He plops down into his chair and starts to play on his expensive phone. By this point other students have started to stream in. Seats around me started to fill up. It was one minute until class starts. The seats are mostly filled up.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell rings, just as Ms. Perdita walks into the room. I hear some catcalls from the back row, and Ms. Perdita only rolls her eyes in response.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Perdita, and I'll be your math teacher. I have in my hand, a seating chart, so if you could please move to the seat I have assigned you." A huge sigh erupted from the class. She started placing the students in their respective seats.

Once she arrived at the third row she calls my name and I take my place in the first seat. The person in the seat in the second row beside me is a girl my age with gold hair named Aurora. I think we'll get along fine enough, although she seems to be a bit shy though. Her golden hued hair contrasts to the common running theme of having silver hair.

"Alright behind him is Henry Regal." Ms. Perdita said. Wait, Henry Regal. Regal as in his family founded this institute? He is sitting behind me? The most popular guy in school? This won't be good.

The rest of the people in that row don't really concern me so I didn't pay attention as she called out other names. She moved to the next row and started at the end and came back up the fourth row. Once she got to the spot next to Henry she called out "Ares Grimm!" Henry chuckles as a large guy with pitch black hair walks up and sits in the seat with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I don't know how you did this, but this cannot possibly be a coincidence. If you two cause any trouble in my class I will not hesitate to kick you out my class." She warns. Henry gives her a mock innocent shrug. She moves on to the next seat beside me, and then regretfully calls out "Luxa Regal! The same applies to you!" She warns as she points at the seat next to me. She walks off to set up the next row but only after she shoots me an apologetic look.

I'm going to die. I am literally going to die. These people are gonna kill me, I can tell. Luxa and Henry are descendants of the founders of the academy. Hence it being called Regalia.

"Well, looks like we got a newbie." Henry says in a voice low enough that Ms. Perdita can't hear him. "What's your name newbie?" He asks me.

"Gregor." I say in a voice so low that he couldn't hear me.

"Pardon?" Henry said in mock politeness.

"Gregor." I say louder this time so he can hear me.

"Gregor? Well, Gregor let me tell you how things run around here. In this institute, I am king of the castle."

"King?" Perdita overhears and starts laughing. "Well, my sincerest of apologies your highness, I didn't know!" She says sarcastically. She falls down to her knees. "Oh forgive me oh so merciful king?" She fake pleads. Henry begins to turn red, and not just from embarrassment. He must have been one of the guys who catcalled earlier. Ms. Perdita knows this well and is using it to her advantage. Everyone starts to laugh at the red on his face. Ms. Perdita takes it a bit further by saying "I wish to serve you your highness!" And he turns even redder as dirty thoughts run through his head.

"That's what I thought." Ms. Perdita says as she gets up off the floor and turns to face the board. "Today we won't be going over any math"- she started before she was cut off by the students erupting in cheers. "-because we will be going over the syllabus today." She finished as the students all sighed.

I soon found out that Ms. Perdita might have had the best rules in history. If we were late there would be a certain amount of leniency dependant on the mood of the instructor but that doesn't mean you get to be late on purpose. Earbuds during work time is encouraged and if you have old rock music that will put your instructor in a good mood. Appreciation of rock music will make your instructor like you. Homework will never be given out unless you do not finish your classwork, and then it is expected to be done before the end of the week, or else detention will be given, but based off of the looks on some of the guys' faces they wouldn't mind spending lunch with Ms. Perdita. But Ms. Perdita is really cool, so I would rather spend my lunch in detention with her than brave the lunch room, especially if Henry has free reign there. I haven't really met any students that I've been fond of.

The teachers are pretty awesome though.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV(dun dun duuuuuuuun!)**

Geez, can this hag drone on and on. She has seriously been talking all period. What else can there possibly be to talk about?

Hey there Gamblindudes and dudettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI. Still using this title for now, but let us see what comes up. I'm getting some good feedback from new readers, which is awesome, but where the classics at? Not that I hate newbies, I love newbies, but I like long time readers too.  
Anyway I want to give a shoutout to A happy reader for getting the answer mostly correct, and for reviewing in all. My favorite feeling is the feeling you get when I wake up to see reviews on my story.  
R&E  
-Gamblinman  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I have written about, in text, in this chapter of this Fanfic that I am currently writing.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
As soon as I set my foot on the concrete ground of the Institute's parking lot, I knew that whoever planned this day had out for me. I just had a deep gut feeling that today was not gonna be a good day, in the least.  
All around me, I was surrounded by preppy, rich, spoiled brats. They were all greeting each other after the long summer break. It's funny how much you can tell how a person feels about someone by their greeting. For instance, just over there, two people just engaged in casual conversation without even saying hi. They must have seen each other a lot over the summer, so it's safe to assume that they are good friends. Over there, two girls embrace each other in a hug, so they haven't seen each other for a while. However, one girl's smile is forced, and she makes a face when she's hugging her. She must not be fond of her.  
All of this all from one glance.  
I turn around to see if there's a chance I can still back out and ask dad to take me home, but dad's car is long gone by this point. He has to go and park in the staff parking lot, since this school is so rich it has one of those. Then he has to go and set up his classroom for the day.  
No backing out now. I decide that I might as well go up to the attendance office and get my schedule and locker combo. I walk up to the entrance, and head inside the building.  
When I walk into the building, I am awestruck by the building's architecture. There are two materials that were used in making the walls, gold and marble. The ceilings of the antechamber are ridiculously high, and huge marble columns are placed around the room strategically to hold the ceiling up. I imagine that all of that gold and marble must be pretty heavy.  
I look around for someone to ask where the attendance office was. My original plan was to wander around the halls until I found it, but in a place as large as this one, I would most likely get lost. No one is in the antechamber, so I have to look in the halls for someone to ask. Since my dad is a teacher, and he has to be here early, I'm pretty early, so there aren't any students in the halls. I can't find anyone to ask. That's alright, since I'm here early, so someone has to get here soon, so I can't be late. But, something I find strange is that there aren't any teachers in the halls. You'd expect at least a few teachers to be hanging out in the halls, on the first day of school no less.  
As I turn yet another corner (I've long since gone too far deep to find my way back on my own) I finally see another living being in this place, disproving my theory that this place was deserted. She was strikingly pretty with blondish silver hair. The silver hair really had me taken aback. It's not exactly a normal thing you would see every day. Maybe it's a fad among rich kids.  
"Excuse me!" I call out to her as she walks in the other direction. She turns around in a 180 degree angle to face me. After seeing me she simply turns around and pretending I that I don't even exist, walks away.  
Really? Did she really just do that? "Excuse me!" I repeat running to catch up to her. I reach the spot she's in and grab her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry, but could you point me to the"- start but she cuts me off.  
"Eww, you touched me! Get away from me, you poor bozo!" She screams as soon as my hand makes contact with her uniform jacket.  
"How could you tell that I was poor?" I ask. Is it really that obvious?

"Really, you can't tell? You obviously have a bad case of acne, which is something that someone who wasn't a broke hobo would take care of." She tells me putting an emphasis on the words broke and hobo. "Not to mention that like all poor peasants, you are inferior, but at least you know it and show it, so you don't go around acting superior, because you aren't and you've accepted that." She finished, acting as if she had complimented me, and had just stated what might be the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Come on, did you really ever think you had a chance anyway?" She said in mock sympathy. She then promptly turns the other way, and walks away. I stand in that spot, dumbfounded at what just occurred. What just happened?  
"I am terribly sorry about that." A deep voice said from behind me. I turn around to see an elderly man in a suit and tie standing in front of me.  
"Excuse me, but what is your name?" He asked me.  
"Gregor." I replied back to him.  
"Well, Gregor, that was my niece Stellovet." The old man told me.  
"That was your grand daughter?" I asked him surprised that that bitch could be related to such seemingly nice old man.  
"Yes, she can be quite… a handful." He said, deciding that it would be more prudent not to use the word he was originally gonna say. "Well anyhow, Gregor my name is Mr. Vikus." He told me, holding his hand out invitingly. I place my hand in his, and shake it.  
"Now, what was it you were looking for?" Mr. Vikus asked me after we finished out handshake.  
"Oh, I was looking for the Attendance office." I inform him.  
"Ah, I had a feeling you were new since you interacted with my granddaughter. However, I am curious as to how you got in since you look as if you're… pardon me, but financially challenge, no offence." Mr. Vikus said, genuinely trying not to sound offensive. I wasn't offended at all.  
"My dad is the new science teacher here." I responded.  
"Oh, so your father must be Mr. Collins. I really got a good impression of him when we first met. That's why he was picked. He isn't like the other teacher's here. He's more humble." Vikus reflected. "But anyhow, the attendance office is this way." He told me as he started walking down the hallway.  
"I assume you need your class schedule?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, and I need my locker combo." I answered.  
"Ah. Well the attendance office is just around this corner." He informed as we re-entered the antechamber. "There it is over there." Mr. Vikus pointed out. I look to see where he is pointing to see a small door in the corner of the foyer. In contrast to the large and elegant room the door is small and unimportant. As in awe as I was when I first entered the room, I can justify not seeing such a small doorway.  
We walk over and enter the attendance office. As we enter we see a younger woman with gold and black striped hair, who was enjoying a cup of coffee at her desk. Wow, eccentric hair must be a theme for this school, because both Stellovet and Mr. Vikus have silver hair, and now this woman has black and gold striped hair.  
"Mrs. Andromeda, Gregor here needs his schedule." Mr. Vikus asked her. Mrs. Andromeda instantly straightened up like a board, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. Mr. Vikus sighed in exasperation.  
"Yes Headmaster Vikus! Of course! I don't know how I missed him, but I will get it to him right away!" She says frantically. Wait, Mr. Vikus is a headmaster? That's a fancy equivalent of a principle! Then why didn't he ask me to call him Headmaster Vikus?  
"No, you misunderstand; he is new and got lost looking for the office." Mr. Vikus explains.  
"Oh, in that case let's give him a map as well." Mrs. Andromeda adds, still trying to impress Mr. Vikus. "What's your name dear?" She asks me.  
"Gregor." I answer.  
"Alright Gregor, Gregor…hmm, where are you?" She says scanning the list in front of her. "Ah, here you are, your locker combo is 2-7-13, and the number is 2003. Here let me write that down for you." She offers as she rips a slip of paper from her notepad and scribbles the number down on it. "And as for you schedule," she continues, pulling a large file marked with a large capitol G. She sorts through it for a while and pulls out a schedule marked with my name. "Here ya go." She says as she hands it to me.  
"Thank you." I say as I receive my schedule. Mr. Vikus and I take off out the door after Mr. Vikus nods towards Mrs. Andromeda. Outside the door thank Mr. Vikus.  
"Thank you Mr- er I mean Headmaster Vikus." I stutter.  
"Please Gregor, just call me Vikus. Everyone here respects me too much, as if I am someone they need to impress. Very few staff members are actually themselves in front of me." Mr. Vikus comments.  
"Alright, then thanks Vikus." I correct.  
"It was no problem Gregor." He says before our conversation is interrupted by an older man who might be the only one with normal hair in this whole entire school! He has grey hair. "Gregor, this is the vice principle, Euripedes. He's my best friend. Anyhow, I have business to attend to, and I believe that you should be able to get around with your map in hand now." He says with a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Yeah Vikus, I think I should be fine, but could you do me a favor and point to room 52?" I ask.  
He laughs. "Of course, it's that way." He says pointing to a hallway to my left. "I have much to do, it being the first day and all, but I hope to see you later." He says before leaving. I know I only just met him but I really like Vikus.  
I head down the hall that Vikus had previously pointed out. I navigate my map, which is actually hard due to the sheer mass of the school's campus. My schedule says that I have first period math with Ms. Perdita, in room 52. It's actually a long walk since the halls are so large to accommodate the amount of classrooms, even though the private school doesn't have very many students.  
I manage my way to the other side of the school (I know, how inconvenient) and find room 52 right next to my locker, number 2003 (how convenient). I put in my combo, 2-7-13, and my locker opens. I put my lunch bag in my locker. The lockers here are so big! They're like, thrice the size of the lockers back home. With our budget, we couldn't even afford new dodge balls to replace our old torn ones. These guys can afford lockers the size of the meat freezers you would find in a restaurant. I slam the locker door shut. Hmm, with a budget like this maybe being in this school may not be so bad.  
Room 52's door is wide open, so I peek inside the classroom to see if anyone is inside. The room is huge, waaaaay bigger than the average classroom. Plus it's been personalized to the teacher's liking. There are cool rock band posters of all eras on the walls. An old guitar hangs on the wall. I find myself gawking at what I am convinced can NOT be a classroom.  
"May I help you?" A voice asked me. I look around to see who I missed. What I missed was a girl sitting in the teacher's desk. I do a double double take when I realize by the suit she's wearing a suit, and not the normal student uniform. She's so short that I mistook her for a student. Not to mention that she looks too young to be a teacher. She looks like a senior in high school. She is really pretty ( like, I would have a crush on her if I was a little older) she has silver hair and blue eyes, and a nice backside ( not pervy, just descriptive). She has a warm smile that lets you know she wants to hear your problems.  
"Are you Ms. Perdita?" I ask a little cautiously. She starts to chuckle.  
"Yeah, I am, even if I do look like I should be a student. Are you in my first period Algebra?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, I am." I answer.  
"So, are you gonna come in, or do you wanna just stand awkwardly in the doorway all day?" She asks after a moment of awkward silence. I do realize that I was half hiding behind the doorframe.  
"Oh, sorry, it's my first day at this school and"-I start before she cuts me off.  
"Oh, no need to say anymore. I agree the people here are crazy!" She says, throwing her hands up into the air dramatically. I can't help but smile. "For middle class peeps like us, this is all just so much!" She says.  
"Wait, you were able to tell…" I trail off.  
"Yeah, you are wayyyy nicer than those rich snobs!" She exclaims. "Come on in. Take any seat you like. I will be instating a seating chart, but you seem like a nice enough guy, you can sit wherever you want." She confides. I keep smiling as I take a seat near the front.  
"Sorry, I need to go make some copies, can you hold down the fort?" She asks. I nod. "Thanks, I'll be back in a flash." I sit there, and I decide that I might as well unpack my stuff. I take out my binder, and bring out my pencil. It needs to be sharpened. On the teacher's desk is a sharpener. A real electric one, not a manual crank one like my cheap ass school used to have, hallelujah! I start to sharpen it when I hear a bell go off. The clock on the wall reads 7:55. Class starts at 8:00. Geez, will anyone arrive?  
Laughing erupts from outside the classroom.  
"Did you see the look on his face? I mean, talk about terror!" A voice says laughing.  
"Yes, he was very frightened." Another voice notes. "I need to get to my class. I'll see you next period." The deep voice promises.  
"Alright, I'll see you in PE." I hear heavy footsteps walk away. And some lighter ones approach the classroom. A guy about my age with silver hair enters the classroom. He tosses his book bag to the back of the classroom, and walks back to join it. He plops down into his chair and starts to play on his expensive phone. By this point other students have started to stream in. Seats around me started to fill up. It was one minute until class starts. The seats are mostly filled up.  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
The bell rings, just as Ms. Perdita walks into the room. I hear some catcalls from the back row, and Ms. Perdita only rolls her eyes in response.  
"Hello class, my name is Ms. Perdita, and I'll be your math teacher. I have in my hand, a seating chart, so if you could please move to the seat I have assigned you." A huge sigh erupted from the class. She started placing the students in their respective seats.  
Once she arrived at the third row she calls my name and I take my place in the first seat. The person in the seat in the second row beside me is a girl my age with gold hair named Aurora. I think we'll get along fine enough, although she seems to be a bit shy though. Her golden hued hair contrasts to the common running theme of having silver hair.  
"Alright behind him is Henry Regal." Ms. Perdita said. Wait, Henry Regal. Regal as in his family founded this institute? He is sitting behind me? The most popular guy in school? This won't be good.  
The rest of the people in that row don't really concern me so I didn't pay attention as she called out other names. She moved to the next row and started at the end and came back up the fourth row. Once she got to the spot next to Henry she called out "Ares Grimm!" Henry chuckles as a large guy with pitch black hair walks up and sits in the seat with a smile on his face.  
"Okay, I don't know how you did this, but this cannot possibly be a coincidence. If you two cause any trouble in my class I will not hesitate to kick you out my class." She warns. Henry gives her a mock innocent shrug. She moves on to the next seat beside me, and then regretfully calls out "Luxa Regal! The same applies to you!" She warns as she points at the seat next to me. She walks off to set up the next row but only after she shoots me an apologetic look.  
I'm going to die. I am literally going to die. These people are gonna kill me, I can tell. Luxa and Henry are descendants of the founders of the academy. Hence it being called Regalia.  
"Well, looks like we got a newbie." Henry says in a voice low enough that Ms. Perdita can't hear him. "What's your name newbie?" He asks me.  
"Gregor." I say in a voice so low that he couldn't hear me.  
"Pardon?" Henry said in mock politeness.  
"Gregor." I say louder this time so he can hear me.  
"Gregor? Well, Gregor let me tell you how things run around here. In this institute, I am king of the castle."  
"King?" Perdita overhears and starts laughing. "Well, my sincerest of apologies your highness, I didn't know!" She says sarcastically. She falls down to her knees. "Oh forgive me oh so merciful king?" She fake pleads. Henry begins to turn red, and not just from embarrassment. He must have been one of the guys who catcalled earlier. Ms. Perdita knows this well and is using it to her advantage. Everyone starts to laugh at the red on his face. Ms. Perdita takes it a bit further by saying "I wish to serve you your highness!" And he turns even redder as dirty thoughts run through his head.  
"That's what I thought." Ms. Perdita says as she gets up off the floor and turns to face the board. "Today we won't be going over any math"- she started before she was cut off by the students erupting in cheers. "-because we will be going over the syllabus today." She finished as the students all sighed.  
I soon found out that Ms. Perdita might have had the best rules in history. If we were late there would be a certain amount of leniency dependant on the mood of the instructor but that doesn't mean you get to be late on purpose. Earbuds during work time is encouraged and if you have old rock music that will put your instructor in a good mood. Appreciation of rock music will make your instructor like you. Homework will never be given out unless you do not finish your classwork, and then it is expected to be done before the end of the week, or else detention will be given, but based off of the looks on some of the guys' faces they wouldn't mind spending lunch with Ms. Perdita. But Ms. Perdita is really cool, so I would rather spend my lunch in detention with her than brave the lunch room, especially if Henry has free reign there. I haven't really met any students that I've been fond of.  
The teachers are pretty awesome though.  
 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**  
 **Hey guys, Gamblinman here. I actually wrote this months ago when this fanfic was still going. Well I got a flash drive and put this on the desktop to post it. Like I said, this wasn't present me, but months ago me.**

 **What does this mean? This means RPI is coming back! To an internet near you every Saturday!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter question: What kind of relationship will Gregor have with his classmates?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker question: Do you have any cool teachers like Ms. Perdita at your school?**


	3. Henry is an ass

**Hey Gamblindudes and duddettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI! This time present me is writing! Yay!**

 **Review Responces (this is a thing now)**

 **THEXPOTXHEADX: I know, I'm really clever. I don't know what you mean by retyped, but I didn't touch the story portion, not the pre author's note.**

 **CaptainCritisism: Sorry you feel that way**

 **Reaper Whisper: Sorry to keep you hanging. You are spot on!**

 **Okay, I have something I need to say. I want to say this before someone else gets all pissy (not trying to single anybody out) and starts rambling on about what's cannon and what's not cannon and how certain characters don't really act like that. It's an AU people. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! This isn't a legit continuation. Please stop complaining about it!**

 **And something else, please do NOT use cancer this way. I absolutely hate when people use it to express that something upset them in a way that made them cringe. It is legit an actual problem, and a lot of homes are broken up by this, so please stop using it in this manner! You're just using it to pretend to be 'offensive' and 'edgy' when really you're just a selfish lowlife. That is all. Now with that out of the way…**

 **Boom chapter!**

 **R &E**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: Position for beta reader and artist open. PM Gamblinman for more info.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **I soon found out that Ms. Perdita might have had the best rules in history. If we were late there would be a certain amount of leniency dependant on the mood of the instructor but that doesn't mean you get to be late on purpose. Earbuds during work time is encouraged and if you have old rock music that will put your instructor in a good mood. Appreciation of rock music will make your instructor like you. Homework will never be given out unless you do not finish your classwork, and then it is expected to be done before the end of the week, or else detention will be given, but based off of the looks on some of the guys' faces they wouldn't mind spending lunch with Ms. Perdita. But Ms. Perdita is really cool, so I would rather spend my lunch in detention with her than brave the lunch room, especially if Henry has free reign there. I haven't really met any students that I've been fond of.  
The teachers are pretty awesome though.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

Ms. Perdita has got to be the greatest teacher in history. Legit, I already told you about the rules, which were pretty lit. But since we have free time right now so she put on some classic rock and let us chill for a while. That's actually how she told us this.

After turning on the stereo we all looked around confused. This was unheard of. No teacher is this cool. After a while we all just melted and everyone started chatting with their friends.

Once the music was on Ms. Perdita started rocking out to it. She jammed at her desk for a while before getting up and leaving her desk. She approached my desk. As she walked the whole class was paying attention. Once she got to my desk she hoisted herself up and sat in front of me on the desk.

"So, how's your first day going so far?" She asked as most of the class went back to their conversations upon realizing that this was just gonna be small talk, although a few guys (coughHenrycough) still glared to me. "You get used to it." Ms. Perdita told me under her breath.  
"Ms. Perdita, you have got to be the best teacher ever." I told her as she examined her freshly polished nails.

"Aw, thanks. I get that a lot, but it's nice having it be an actual compliment for once and not a student flirting with me." Ms. Perdita admitted as a few guys around the room turned red. "And please, call me Perdita." She added with a kindly smile.

"I think you're really cool too Perdita." Henry said from behind me.

"Can it Regal, and that's Ms. Perdita to you." Perdita responds to him. Henry crosses his arms defeated.

"Keep in mind Gregor, not all the teachers here are as relaxed as me. In fact I can think of a choice few teachers that I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like." Perdita warns continuing our conversation. "So you'd better watch out."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." I say, heeding her advice.

"Excuse me Perdita, but I need to grab something from the printer" A man says walking into the room.

"Yeah yeah, you know where it is." Perdita waves him off. "I have the only printer in this wing." Perdita explains after she sees the confused look I'm wearing. "This is Mareth, he is one of the more relaxed teachers, even if he is a GIANT LOSER!" Perdita says at him.

"I am a mirror and you are glue what you say to me bounces off and sticks to you!" Mareth rebutles.

Perdita breaks out into laughter. "Ha, very mature." She says in the middle of her laughing fit. I take a wild guess and say that these two ae friends.

"You started it!" Mareth yells playfully.

"Excuse me? As if! You started it by walking into my room!" Perdita retorts.

"You started it by saying I could use your printer!" Mareth points out.

"You started it by being too cheap to buy your own!" Perdita shouts playfully.

"Oh, I am wounded." Mareth acts cheesily, clutching his ribs as if stabbed. "I am hurt by your words" He play acts. Perdita starts laughing again. "If this is truly what you think of me I'll leave!" He shouts as he grabs his copies and rushes out the door comically. Man I hope I have him as one of my classes.  
"Good!" Perdita shouts after him. "Oh and don't forget we're still on fer lunch at 12!" Perdita reminds him.

"Your friends I take it." I guess.

"The best of!" She confirms. "We've known each other since we were-OW!" She gets interrupted as a paper airplane flies right into her eye. She instinctively puts her hand over her eye. "Whoever threw that had better not do it again, or else you'll have detention!" Someone across the room fist pumps happily. "With Ms. Solovet!" Perdita adds and the students face changes from victorious to worried. He turns around and pretends nothing happened.

"That's what I thought." Perdita says turning back to face me. "This is what I get for being the teacher of the delinquent class." She mumbles to herself.

"Wait, delinquent." I ask.

"Yeah, this is needs improvement class." Perdita says as the look of realization spreads on her face. "N-not that you're a delinquent or anything." She adds hastily.  
"Oh." I say a little depressed.

"Alright, time to spill the beans." She says somewhat defeated in a low voice so that only we would hear. "The only reason you were put in this class was because of your social status. Because of your family's low income they put you into a lower educational course. It sucks, I know. I was the same way." Perdita says sympathetically

"You were." I asked.

"Yeah. The only reason I got into here was because my family had some connections to Vikus. Then when I graduated he let me teach here." Perdita said. "Still isn't really fair though, seeing that your dad is the teacher. You deserve to be in the advanced class more than anyone in Mr. Cartesian's class."

"Really?" I ask.

Perdita looks around for a second before leaning in closer to me and saying "Keep it on the down low, but you're aptitude test score was better than 90% of the other student's. You scored higher than most of the advanced students." Perdita finished before leaning back away from me. "You didn't hear it from me though." She said with a mock stern expression that nearly made me laugh. I make a motion implying I zipped my lips. She smiles.

"Well, as much as I'd rather stay here and chat with you, I need to go start drawing up the next period's seating chart." Perdita says as she hops off my desk. "See ya later punk." She says ruffling my hair and creating what will be her nickname for me for the rest of my life.

As Ms. Perdita walks back to her desk and starts working Henry from behind me and in one swift motion knocks all of my books and papers off my desk, and without Ms. Perdita noticing seeing as she put her earbuds on. Slightly miffed I go down on my hands and knees and start to gather them up. I would get Perdita, but I don't want it to look like I can't fight my own battles.

Henry starts waving his hands making a breeze and blowing my papers all over the place. Now they're scattered all over the classroom, and seeing as how the others are ripping them all up now, I have the feeling I won't be getting them back.

Finally Aurora, the girl with the golden hair stands up sighing. She moves over to where I am, and Luxa looks at her disappointedly. "You guys have honestly gone too far." She tells Ares and Henry in a frustrated tone. "Let me help you with that." She tells me in a much sweeter tone. With her help it takes half the time and we are done in no time.

As we finish up she introduces herself. "I'm Aurora. Aurora Auric."

"I'm Gregor Collins." I say in turn. She smiles at me sweetly. It looks like I might have an actual friend.

"Aurora, that is enough. Do not waste your time with the riffraff."

…or not, seeing as Luxa just ordered her to get away from me. Aurora gives me one more smile (sadly this time) and walks back to Luxa. Luxa gives her the evil eye. I guess she does whatever Luxa says. I guess that's how it goes when your best friend runs the school.

I finish putting my stuff into my bag, and by that time it is time to go. Everyone rushes out the door, leaving me behind with no idea where to go. I take a look at my schedule and approach Perdita. I have boy's gym.

"Perdita, where is Ripred's room?" I ask her. She takes one earbud out to hear me.

"Oh, the gymnasium! It's down the hall, then turn left twice. Then cut through a courtyard and you're there." Perdita directs me. Geez this school is huge.

"Alright, I'd better hurry then." I say as I wave Perdita goodbye.

"Oh, and Gregor." Perdita calls after me. I turn around to look at her. "Don't let Henry play with you like that next time." She advises me. I nod and leave.

Many thoughts run through my head as I walk down the halls. So she knew. Why didn't she help me? Did she want me to die? I thought we were friends. She said I was cool! Was she lying?

No, she wasn't. I could tell. So why then? Why would she leave me to fend for myself? I already did that a lot in New York. Did she want to see what I was made of? If so then I didn't impress her by the advice she gave me after class. She didn't think I was all that tough.

Tough. That's it. She wanted me to fight for myself and toughen up. Like I said, I wanted to look like I could fight my own battles. She wanted me to look tough.

I finally settle all this out by the time I reach the courtyard and the bell rings. Great, I'm late on the first day. That's look good.

I sprint to the gym at my top speed, which is pretty fast since I was a track star.

I make it to the gym as roll finishes. Everyone is headed to the locker room. I can't be later than 30 seconds.

"Collins!" The gym teacher barks at me once he notices me. This can't be good.

Mr. Ripred is tall and well-built with premature gray hair. "Your late." He points out. No duh.

"Sorry I got lost." I lie. Not an unbelievable excuse seeing as it's my first day.

Mr. Ripred takes a sniff. "Lies. Two extra track laps. Or detention. Your choice." I take the laps. Seriously, he can smell a lie? Weird man. Must be some kinda gimmick he uses to freak out his students. He can't really smell lies, can he?

Mr. Ripred shoves me toward the locker room to change. Most of the guys are done already. They're all way better built than me. My heart sinks as I see Ares and Henry exiting the locker room. Great they're in this class too.

I change into my gym clothes as fast as I can.

"Finally." Get running Collins." Mr. Ripred orders. I see that all the other guys are half done with their track lap, and I have three to do.

I take off sprinting at a pace I knew wouldn't last long. That didn't matter. It would last long enough.

And I was right because I finished my laps and got back to the gym at the same time as the others. I go to stretch with the others.

"Collins!" Scratch that. "You still have two more laps!" Mr. Ripred yells.

"I did them Mr. Ripred." I tell him.

"That's Coach Ripred. And I don't believe you." He claims.

"It's true." I say persistent.

He sniffs. "Well, I'll be…" He trails off thinking. "Regal. Get over here!" He orders. Henry struts over to where we are. "Henry is the fastest guy in the whole school. He holds multiple records. You are a noob who I have no previous knowledge about. One track lap, loser has ten more plus detention. Ready go." Ripred says as Henry takes off toward the track. I take off after him. This must happen a lot.

Henry has the edge on me, and he is pretty fast, but at about three quarters around the track I pass him up and get back to the gym before he finishes the lap. I have to admit, the look in his face when I passed him was satisfying to say the least.

"Well, that was unexpected. You're on the track team. New questions asked, a month of detentions if you say no." Ripred says as I make my return. As he finishes telling my how my year is planned out Henry gets to where we are. "Ten more Regal. If I hear any complaints it'll tally up as more laps. Detention with me Wednesday." He orders. Henry clamps his mouth to prevent himself from getting more laps.

"Gregor, you have a career in running. I was planning on starting with the basketball unit, but I think I'd rather start with track now."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV (DUNDUNDUN)**

I lean to the left in order to dodge an incoming ball. I seriously hate dodgeball. It is so pointless. At least we have it easier than the boy's P.E. Word is they're already starting their unit in the primary gym. The boy's and girl's P.E. is split up between the primary and second gym.

We have the first week just to play games. But to be honest I would probably take basketball over dodgeball any day. Like I said, I hate dodgeball.

From across the room Aurora sprints toward where I am. Throwing dodgeballs along the way she gets three people out. She's better at this game than I am. Don't tell her that though. I'm supposed to be better at everything.

She makes her way to me, getting another person out in the process. She loves this game. I can't see why.

"Luxa, why are you not participating?" Aurora asks me, legitimately enjoying herself.

"I hate this game." I tell her. Don't get me wrong, I love competition, and I love most sports, but for whatever reason I just hate dodgeball. Mostly because Henry and I played it as kids and Henry always had a knack of nailing me in the face.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot." Aurora says. She can be forgetful sometimes, but she means well. She just wants me to enjoy myself.

Something has been bothering me all day. I decide to ask Aurora about it.

"Aurora why did you help that scum in math today?" I ask her.

"His name is Gregor. And I just couldn't just stand there and watch while Henry was bullying him." She claims.

"Henry was not bullying anybody. He was just trying to have some fun." I explain.

"Just like how he used to 'have his fun with me'?" She asks.

Now it is my turn to remember something. I had completely forgotten that Henry used to pick on her a little. In elementary school, he used to pick on her all the time. Until one day, I stood in. After that, we sorta became best friends.

"I was just trying to do what you did that day." She explains in remembrance.

"That was different, that was going on for a while, and he is was not that harsh on the scum." I claim.

"Gregor." She reminds me.

"Yes… Gregor. But it's not as if he doesn't deserve it." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks me. "What's so wrong with him that he deserves to be bullied?" She asks. This is somewhat of a touchy subject with her.  
"Well, he isn't like us. He's poor. Socially he's on the bottom. He shouldn't be here at all, so it only makes sense that he has to make up for that fact." I say trying to explain it as gently as I can.

"It only makes sense? Nobody should be treated like that. Nobody deserves to be treated like that!" She exclaims.

"I'm trying to be nice here Aurora, but you're testing my patience." I say annoyed.

"I wonder what he would think of your logic." She says.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere near him again!" I command her. She just nods.

I don't know who this Gregor is, but he's upsetting the balance of the social totem pole.

And I won't let him get away with it.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

I attempt to take my shirt off to no avail. My sweat has it plastered to my body. Ripred works us harder than any gym teacher or coach ever has. I've never been this tired. But I feel good. Like I really worked myself.

I finally manage to scrape my shirt from my body. The rest of my gym clothes come off much more easily. I reapply my deodorant (for the sake of everyone else in the school) and put my jeans and T shirt back on. I grab my pack and sling it over my shoulder. I see Henry glaring at me from over by his and Ares' lockers. I get out of the locker room as fast as I can.

I take a peek at my schedule. I have Social Studies next. I look around for someone to ask for directions. I see an older woman outside her classroom.

"Excuse me mam, could you point me to Mrs. Solovet's room?" I ask.

"Well, aren't you a polite young man. I am Mrs. Solovet, and this happens to be my room." She says gesturing behind her. What luck, I didn't even have to ask.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't"-

"It's fine child. You must be new. What is your name?" She asks me.

"I'm Gregor." I say.

"Oh, you were the one my husband was going off about all morning." She says in realization. "Oh, pardon me. My husband is Principal Vikus." She informs me.

"Oh, I met him this morning." I tell her.

"Yes he told me. He said some nice things about you." She told me. "Please come in." She says stepping aside so I can enter the classroom.

"Thank you." I say. She thinks I'm polite, let's keep it that way.

I take a seat toward the front of the classroom. Isn't this one of the teachers that Perdita warned me about earlier. When she mentioned Solovet's detention everyone was nervous. She doesn't seem that bad to me.

Other students start filing in and taking their seats. Once again Henry and Ares are in this class, as well as Luxa, but not Aurora. They all sit as far away from me as possible. Henry looks at me sourly.

The bell rings and Mrs. Solovet takes the roll. Everyone is here. Something tells me no one wants to skip her class.

During the roll I feel wet something hit my neck. Then I'm hit another time. Then a third. I put my hand back to feel my neck. Spitballs.

"Henry Regal! Ares Grimm!" Mrs. Solovet calls out before I can even get to the conclusion myself. I look back to see spitball launchers in their hands. "Detention both of you. And I want Henry to sit up here in front so I can keep an eye on him." She says pointing to the vacant seat next to me.

Neither me nor Henry is happy with that.

"I am now passing out the syllabus. We won't go over it but I expect you to know the rules." She says handing out slips of paper. That's a little harsh. I'm starting to understand why the students don't like her. "It is simple. Follow the rules or go to detention." She says.

She starts passing out another paper. "This is the pre-test," she starts "It will not be graded, but it will show me what prior knowledge you have, and will inform me what I need to spend more time on." She says handing me a test. So she's one of those teachers.

Legit this test is all about wars. Every question is about war in some way. She must like war. Especially seeing how she has a ton of army medals and posters on her wall. She must be a veteran.

The questions are somewhat easy. At least for me. Henry seems to be having a hard time. He looks up to see me looking at me. I expect him to glare at me, but instead he gets a mischievous smile.

"Thanks man, now what did you get for number 2?" He asks in a mock whisper voice that everyone can hear.

"Mr. Regal! Mr. Collins! No cheating. Detention!" Mrs. Solovet yells at us. Damn that Henry.

"Cheat, he did not." A small voice said from behind me. I figured that Mrs. Solovet would blow up at him.

Instead she asked him "Which one Temp?"

"Gregor." He told her.

"Collins, I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Regal you still have a date with me." She said. Henry glared at the one named Temp. I'm gonna guess that he already wasn't his biggest fan though. I certainly am fond of him though.

I finish the test easily, and lay my head on my desk for 10 minutes until there was only five minutes left in class.

"Alright, please hand in your test now, finished or not. You may quietly visit until the end of class.?" She allowed. I turned around to thank Temp, but no one was there. Then I looked a little lower. There he was. Short and round with brown hair. He also wore a worn out brown coat that covered most of his face.

"Uh…thank you." I thanked him.

"Welcome, you are." He said. So he talks a little funny. He seems nice enough. He might be the first friend (that isn't a teacher) that I have met here. Oh, while I'm talking to him I should ask him for directions.

I pull out my schedule. "Do you know where Mr. Mareth's class is?" I ask.

"His class, I have, his class. Follow me, you can." He tells me.

"Really? That's great!" I say. He smiles, surprised. I guess he must not be used to having friends. It's okay, I don't have a lot of friends either. We can be each other's friends.

The bell rings and we walk out of class together as friends.

"So, Temp how do you like the school?" I ask.

"Alright, it is. Same as last year." He said. "Held back, I was." He said simply.

"Oh. Ummm…what do your parents do?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"A sewer pipe manager, my father is. My mother was a grocery store clerk, before she was diagnosed with cancer, and stopped working. And then…" He trailed off, with a sad tired look in his eyes. Really? And I thought my life sucked. "What a nice day it is outside." He said looking out the window. It was true, it was nice.

This guy is one of those really happy people in a sad way. Like a homeless guy who's just glad that the sun is shining. The type of guy who wants you to sell all of your material possessions to help him.

He really just needs a friend. Well here I am, what a coincidence. Well as long as I'm here…

"Yeah, it is really nice, huh? I imagine that you don't get too much sunshine here." I say.

"Yeah." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? I mean I'm only here because my dad teaches, but typically you need a lot of money." I say.

"A lot of money, my dad gets. A dangerous job, he has." He explains. This is true, the more dangerous a job is, the more money the government gives you for doing it. And with all the fumes and toxicity sewer pipe managing must be dangerous.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense I guess. So, why did Solovet believe you?" I asked him.

"Trustworthy, I have been proven." He explains. That seems true.

We arrive to the classroom still chatting. I can tell that Temp likes having a friend. We enter the classroom and Mr. Mareth automatically greets Temp.

"Hey, Temp, good to see you." He said truly. "Oh, and you're the one that Perdita was talking to earlier. What's your name?" He asks me.

"I'm Gregor." I tell him.  
"It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. I shake it. I like this teacher.

The bell rings. "Everyone to your seats." He asks walking toward the front of the class. Me and Temp sit next to each other in the front row. I look around. Henry and Aurora are in this class, awkwardly sitting by each other. I guess that they only really have Luxa in common. It's just my luck that I have Henry in every class so far.

"So, is it true that you aren't really qualified to teach?" Henry yells at Mareth across the room. "Cause I hear that the only reason you have this job was because you fought in the war with Solovet, and you got discharged because you hurt your leg." He said.

"Well-I-I mean-…" Mareth starts stuttering.

"So it is true." Henry says laughing.

"Henry, you shouldn't." Aurora tells him.

"What's you problem." Henry asked her angrily.

"I only mean to say…that…he is friends with Solovet. You wouldn't want another detention, would you?" She asks.

He mulls the thought over and decides to keep quiet.

The rest of the class is boring. Basic first day of school stuff. No phones during work time, food and drinks if you clean up after yourself. Not as cool rules as Perdita's, but fair.

Toward the end of the class we have some time to talk to each other, like basically every other class today. Mareth looks around awkwardly and then decides to hang out with Temp and me.

"Hey guys. How's your first day been?" He asks us.

"The same as last year's." Temp says. Mareth nods in acknowledgment. If they're friends then Mareth must be used to Temp's awkwardness.

"Fine, except for…" I gesture toward Henry.

"Ah, yes we were warned about that one. I can't exactly do anything about that one, considering he is related to the school's founder." He says. "But don't let him get to you. He does that to everyone. Him and his cousin have a superiority complex." He explains. That would make sense. "Steer away from him in the lunchroom." He advises.

"Actually I was considering having lunch with you and Perdita." I bring up.

"Sorry man, but we were going out to eat today." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask crestfallen.

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea for you to have lunch with us, but we can't today. Students can't leave campus. But typically we have lunch in her room, since she has an air conditioner and a heater, unlike my room. Today was just special since it's the first day." He tells me. "But tomorrow you can for sure." He tells me.

"Okay." I say bummed. The bell rings and we have to leave. Me and Temp stay after everyone else leaves and helps Mareth lock up.

Afterwards he thanks us and goes to the faculty parking lot.

I turn to talk to Temp, but he's disappeared. I guess he didn't want to eat with me either.

Nowhere else to go, I have no choice but to go to the lunch room.

Big mistake.

I try to take Mareth's advice and steer clear of Henry, but him and his crew's table is right next to the cafeteria entrance. So I try to walk past him as fast as possible.

That didn't work out to well.

On my way past Luxa tripped me. I was going too fast to jump over her foot. I fell. And the tray of slop I was holding? All over my shirt, where else would it be?

I turn to get up, but a foot (belonging to Ares) stomped on my chest, pinning me to the floor. No teachers are seeing this, or at least they are afraid to do anything. The last thing I see is Henry's sneering face as he leans down with his fist raised.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Well, what a cliff hanger that was. I wonder what will become of our protagonist. Want to find out. Then tune in next time, same Gamblinchannel, same Gamblintime!**

 **To summarize this chapter, Henry is an ass. You don't need to read the chapter, all you need to know is that Henry is an ass.**

 **Alright, I started a forum called the Regalian Black Market, and the current topic is called things we find funny. Please check it out. My reason for making it is explained in the next paragraph.**

 **I'm worried about this fandom. There aren't as many readers as there used to be. And I feel like they all dropped once Tytonic quit, and yes I feel like it is partially my fault for discontinuing Prophecy of Sight. I really don't want this fandom to die out. I'm really worried. I love this fandom, I love the Underland Chronicles, and it hurts me to see the lack of readers. Not just on my fanfics, on all the current fanfics out there in this fandom right now they are all lacking readers. Not to mention that most of the fanfics in this fandom are all just one unupdated chapter (not including one-shots). It hurts me guys. This is all I have. If the Underland Chronicles fandom dies, I'm nothing.**

 **Anyway, sorry for talking your ears off.**

 **Untill next time.**

 **-May fate deal you your destined hand.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Music shoutout: The road to Zanarkand from FF10. I listened to it the whole time I wrote this chapter. GO check it out if you like good music.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter question: What's happening to Gregor. Will he be okay? Will he survive?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Ice breaker question: Have you ever been bullied? How did you deal with it? I've been bullied all my life, and I just crack jokes and make the bully confused so I can escape.**


	4. There's a sock in my mouth

**Hey Gamblindudes and duddettes, Gamblinman here, with another exciting chapter of RPI! Woo hoo! Yay! Why am I the only one cheering?**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for your continued support.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **THEXPOTXHEAD:Yeah I had some trouble finding a last name for him. No, Gregor will not be winning this fight. You realize this is updated once a week right? On Saturdays (Pacific time). But I am flattered that you're so eager for chapters.**

 **CaptainCritisism: Nice flames.**

 **Reaper Whisper:Thanks for the review. And yeah I'd have to be stupid not to add something with the rager ability and sports.**

 **: Thanks, and I will.**

 **BlackWolfUnder: Thank you.**

 **Now to start the chapter!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be making so much money I would be too busy counting my money to write fanfiction.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: Position for artist open. Please PM Gamblinman for more info.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **On my way past Luxa tripped me. I was going too fast to jump over her foot. I fell. And the tray of slop I was holding? All over my shirt, where else would it be?**

 **I turn to get up, but a foot (belonging to Ares) stomped on my chest, pinning me to the floor. No teachers are seeing this, or at least they are afraid to do anything. The last thing I see is Henry's sneering face as he leans down with his fist raised.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

Regrets. I have so many regrets.

Like coming to this school.

And meeting Henry and Luxa.

And walking past here.

And not just eating behind the garbage can like a normal cast out.

Regrets.

Where am I now? Oh that's simple. I am hanging from a locker. How you might ask? Well, Henry agave me a wedgie and hung the top of my underpants over the locker and slammed the door shut with half of my underpants stuck in the door.

It's only a little painful.

Why don't I call out for help? Because Luxa stuffed Ares's soggy fresh gym sock in my mouth. It's disgusting. They also thought it was a good idea to draw all over my face. At least it's not permanent marker.

And to tie it all together my shirt is tucked into itself so it looks like I'm wearing a bikini top.

I hate my life.

As bad as my old school was, this is even worse. I was never bullied this badly there.

"Oh my gosh, Gregor are you okay?" Mareth asks running down the hall, to go container in hand.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Questionable." I tell him after he pulls the sock out of my mouth.

"Lucky I got stuck in traffic, or else you might have been stuck here for a while. Who did this to you?" He asked me.

"Who else?" I questioned.

Mareth nodded as he pulled out his key ring. "I would warn you not to get on Henry's bad side, but I don't think that'd help much now." He joked as he shuffled through his keys. "Luckily I have the master locker key." He told me as he found the correct key. "Aha!" He unlocked the locker.

I fell to the ground and readjusted my underwear. Yow that's painful. And embarrassing in front of Mareth. The next thing I do is fix my shirt so that I don't look like Daisy Duke.

"Did you get ambushed in the lunch room?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. They were right next to the entrance." I explained.

"I was afraid of that. From now on eat with Perdita and I. It'll be safer. And for your face," He began shuffling through his bag "I have this." He said handing me a bottle of cleaner. "The students constantly write on my desks, but this gets it off. Try not to get it in your eyes." He advises.

"Thanks Mareth." I thank him.  
"I'll write you a note Gregor. That way you won't be in trouble for being late. What's your next class?" He asked me.

"Health with Neveeve." I inform him.

"Alright you should be fine then." He tells me.

So I head off to class and he gets to his classroom before he loses his. I stop off by the restroom to wash the marker off my face.

When I get to class I am confronted by a lab coat clad teacher.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Collins. What kept you?" She interrogates. O silently hand her the note.

"Ah, I see. No worries then. Take a seat right over there by Ms. Auric." She gestures to a table consisting of Aurora Temp and none other than Howard Regal.

I sit down awkwardly beside Aurora. She and Howard probably didn't expect me here, and if they did then it was with black marker on my face. I need to thank Mareth for that magical cleaner. And ask where he got it. It worked wonders, and I have a feeling I'm gonna need it again.

Ms. Neveeve went back to the front of the class and continues to show us her policy on food in the class room. Aurora shifted awkwardly in her seat beside me. Howard did the same. Temp, oblivious to what was going on, actually payed attention to what was being said. He's the only one.

After a few awkward moments of the three of us just staring at each other before Aurora whispered "You smell horrible."

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." I snapped sarcastically. She shut up.

"It was not my idea. I was against it." Aurora commented after a while.

"So was I." Howard added.  
"You guys didn't exactly do anything to stop them." I observed looking back.

"I didn't do anything to contribute did I?" Aurora defended acting innocent.

"So, you could have stopped them." I whispered.

"You don't understand, I can't interfere with what Luxa is doing, and Henry doesn't like me very much. I could get kicked out, and then, I would suffer with you." As upset as I am with Aurora I don't want her to get bullied as well.

"And you Howard?" I query.

He gives me only the dirtiest of looks. "I was not even there." He stated.

"What?" I ask him.

"Do not just assume that because we have the same last name that I am lumped together with those two. Neither of them are particularly fond of me." He revealed. Looking back on it I didn't see him there.

I'm silent for a while. Aurora pipes up amidst the silence.

"How did you get the marker off your face?" She asks curious.

"Desk cleaner." I say embarrassed. Aurora giggles and Howard chuckles. "Shut up, I don't need to take this from you." I tell them aggravated.

"I would not snap at us so Gregor. You are getting upset at those who are on your side, and by the sound of it we are the only ones. My advice is to lighten up or you won't last lone here." Howard advises me.

We are silent for the whole rest of the lecture, which at this point we have missed most of.

Ms. Neveeve finishes the syllabus and allows some time for talking. We are still silent.

"I'm sorry for earlier." I say cutting through the silence.

"It is alright Gregor. I understand that you were still angered by what Henry had done." Howard reassured me.

"And I am really sorry about what happened. I did try to help. They wanted to post pictures of you like that on social media, but I convinced them not to. I told them that then they would get in trouble." Aurora told me.

"Thanks Aurora. I appreciate it."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

Ugh. Of all the electives for me to get, why was I stuck with Study hall? I guess that's what I get for signing up late. Worst of all Henry isn't here to make it enjoyable. Last year we were the last ones to sign up, so we both got stuck in this class. He made it bearable. Seeing as how he doesn't have this class he learned his lesson. For once.

Then again I am glad to have this class all to myself. Being around him all day can get unbearable. He gets annoying after a while.

No one wants this class, so naturally not too many people get it. On average there are only eight students in here, and I can bet that none of them signed up for it. No loser would ever actually ask for this class.

At the very least I'm not stuck with the new guy. I've been lucky enough not to have any classes alone with him yet.

I jinxed myself, because as I think this he walks in. I hate my life.

He glares at me as he sits in the only available seat, which just so happens to be adjacent to mine. He isn't happy about that. I assure that it's mutual.

The bell rings. Mr. Ajax limps to the front of the room. He was Solovet's best friend in the military. His leg got injured in service, so now he has a limp.

"Hello class, I trust you chose your seat well, because I didn't want to make a seating chart, so this will be the chart for the rest of the year. Hope you like it." He says. Gregor has a look of horror in his eyes. Of course he, of all people, is the only one who could ruin this class even more.

It doesn't take long to go over his rules. They're simple. No talking. At all. The goal of this class is to do all your homework, make up missing work, and retake tests. No music allowed. If he even sees a phone out at any point it will no longer be ours. Until the bell rings we are to be silent. At least I don't have to worry about Gregor talking to me.

We have the rest of class to do our homework. What homework? It's the first day. I have to waste 40 minutes of my life doing nothing. No one has any homework. We all just sit around doing nothing. Great. I don't dare disobey him. He has connections to Solovet. He's one of the only teachers that can get me in trouble.

Beside me Gregor glares at me the whole time. What's he mad about? Is he still pissy about the sock thing? Really? Wait…how did he get the marker off? That was supposed to be permanent. What a dork.

The class ends and I rush out of there. I do not want to confront Gregor. In fact I wouldn't mind him getting out of my life all together.

Next I have Science with Ms. Pandora. She is a good friend of my cousin Howard. She was a genius and graduated early, and now she teaches here. She's only a few years older than us. Although I do not like Howard Pandora is bearable.

Damn, that dork is following me. Why? Does he want to confront me? He can't possibly this stubborn. Nobody is that stubborn (except for perhaps me).

I speed up, but once I reach the classroom I have no choice. Not like I have anywhere else to go, I can't be late I only have a minute left.

As quick as I can I rush into the classroom, and take a seat next to Ares in the front row. That should scare him off.

Just as I predicted Gregor walks into the classroom. However I had failed to predict that he would take a seat, toward the back of the class.

Damn it, the dork wasn't following me, he had this class. I mentally facepalm.

At least Ares is in this class. It could worse. It could be last period.

The bell rings. Pandora is up at the front. "Mr. Collins?" She calls out.

"Present." He says.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"…Yes." He says hesitantly.

"I want you to sit up here," She says pointing to the seat beside me. "I won't blame you for not knowing, but I don't allow anyone to sit in the back. I'm afraid that sitting in the back causes students to pay less attention." She says kindly. Trust me, she's right. She did a study on it. She used Howard Henry and I as test subjects.

The dork dutifully takes a seat next to me. I internally groan. Oh, the karma.

Pandora quickly goes over the syllabus (that's the millionth time I've heard these rules) and we have ample amount of time to talk. The one time I wish a teacher would drone on. I turn to quickly make a conversation with Ares, but just my luck; he's never been one for conversation.

Gregor coughs behind me. Fine, let's get this over with. I turn around and face the dork.  
"What is so important that you have had to attempt at every possible moment to convey it to me?" I snap at him hostilely.

He looks at me. "Oh, I don't know. It's not like anything interesting happened to me. Nope, nothing noteworthy comes to mind." He says sarcastically. "Oh, on second thought would you like to hear about this crazy thing that happened to me at lunch today? It was the strangest thing. This chick that looked JUST like you put a sock in my mouth. After her comrade hung me up on a locker. What a funny coincidence, right? But you would never do such a thing since we get along _so_ great." She say sarcastically, putting an emphasis on the so.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're too stupid to see this, but did you honestly expect anything else? You are the new kid after all." I say, hoping I can get it through his dense head. "And a dork at that. You had it coming to you. From now on why don't you eat behind the dumpster like that Temp guy?" I advise. Maybe then Henry will go easier on him. I'm all for torturing the guy, but I'm reasonable. He doesn't interfere with my everyday life, stays out of sight and mind, and then I won't seek him out to torture him.

"Excuse me? I'm a dork?" he asked insulted.

"Your words not mine." I laugh.

"You think you're so high and mighty," He starts, "The all mighty Luxa Regal. You think your untouchable. You think you're invincible. Well guess what? You aren't. You're just like everybody else. Nothing about you is any better than what anybody else has. In fact, the way you act so dignified and so superior, you're just a fragile little girl, trying to make up for. Your name may be Regal, but there is nothing regal about you." He finishes glaring at me. I feel assaulted. He just put me in my place. And he'll think so unless I…

"Well at least I'm not a nobody." I retort. The whole world goes silent for a moment. Both of us have touched a sore spot. Somewhere tender. The bell rings. I grab my bookbag, and I storm off out of the classroom.

Who does this dork think he is? I **am** untouchable.

My next thought disgusts me. Utterly repulsing. But it's impossible to deny that it was tought.

For a dork, he was kinds cute. (yuck, I told you it was repulsing)

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

Who does she think she is? I'm not a nobody.

I was so consumed by my anger that I don't realize that Ares is walking beside me until we get to the door to the classroom.

"Ah, here's our next two. Congratulations, you two are going to be partners for the rest of the year!"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Woah, that escalated quickly. Sorry, that was a day late. I had family matters. Sorry guys but with school coming up my posting days might fluxuate an hour or two, but I promise I will try to post.**

 **People have been asking for my posting schedule. This is Saturdays. Currently in Oregon it is Sunday, 9:33 a few minutes to compensate me actually uploading and posting this. Convert to your time zone. Add a day. That's when I post. Same for Strength of will, but Wednesdays.**

 **Anyway, sorry not my best chapter, but I like it.**

 **Tell me your thoughts.**

 **May fat deal you your destined hand**

 **-Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Music shout out: Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons (my fav band). I think it goes well with Ares's death. Go check it out and see if you agree.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter question: What's gonna happen now that Ares and Gregor are partners? What class is it for? How will this go down?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Ice breaker question: It looks like Gregor and Luxa hit each other's sore spots. Why were those topics so fragile? Do you have any touchy topics?**


	5. Ares actually says more than 3 words

**Hey Gamblindudes and duddettes, this is Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI. I am so sorry about the hiatus I hurt my neck carrying a can of corn (don't ask). However it was good because a certain chapter and an event correspond, which is what I wanted. Guess what it is if you want.**

 **Strength of Will is going to be on a long hiatus, probably till summer. I want to focus on RPI during the school year and then I'll finish SOW in the summer. Why you ask?**

 **Because RPI will be a multi book series corresponding to a high school AU version of the Underland chronicles, so I want to do them during the school year when events happen in the story and real life. This will honestly be posted at some point on the weekend. So…expect a lot of Sunday posts.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **THEXPOTXHEAD: Thanks for the review. Nope, not science. And yes Luxa does see herself as tough.**

 **Reaper Whisper: Your pretty spot on about-well, everything. Did you read my chapter plans?**

 **Guest: You know me, I always have a massive amount of fluff planned, but I'm not sure if I can do it in two chapters. I'll try.**

 **CaptainCritisism: You really live up to your name don't you?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Who does she think she is? I'm not a nobody.**

 **I was so consumed by my anger that I don't realize that Ares is walking beside me until we get to the door to the classroom.**

" **Ah, here's our next two. Congratulations, you two are going to be partners for the rest of the year!"**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

You have got to be kidding me. Partners? For the rest of the year. With Ares? This is unacceptable.

"What? You can't be serious." I gasp.

"Of course I am! I always do this on the first day of the year." The teacher says. "I'm Ms. Nike. What are your names?" She asks kindly as she holds out her hand.

"Gregor." I say bluntly as I halfheartedly shake her hand.

"Ares." Ares adds in without shaking her hand.

"Ah yes I've heard about you aswell as your other half. Please behave." Ms. Nike begs Ares. "This is my first year working here and I really like my job. I don't really know what I'm doing." Me and Ares look to each other. We nod. We'll get along, but just because Ms. Nike asked us to. "Thank you so much." She thanks with a bright smile.

"Now go find your seats. I expect you both to excel at this class." She composes herself.

Ares and I walk into the classroom to see pairs of desks in rows. I guess as partners we need to sit next to each other.

Ares walks toward the back as I make my way to the front. We both stop mid step and glare at each other.

"We are going to sit in the front." I state trying to say it calmly.

"We will do no such thing." Ares replies. I do a double take. I've only known Ares a few hours but I know for sure that he's a man of little words, so hearing him say so much in a sentence is surprusn. I try to bring myself to argue but between my shock upon hearing his voice and how much bigger he is I go along with what he says.

We end up in the back. Class starts.

"Okay," Ms. Nike says coming through the door, "I think since you probably sat where you want we can just make this the seating chart, however if you make trouble I will move you." She threatens without confidence. I groan internally. Not happiness.

"Throughout this class you will be having multiple projects having to do with business. Of course you will be working with you partner group to accomplish this. However before we can do any projects we must get the basic of business down." She says as she pulls up a PowerPoint. Great I wasn't expecting this until at least tomorrow.

I pull out my notebook and write down what's on the screen.

 _The practice of making one's living by engaging in commerce_

I look over to see Ares doing…well…nothing. He's not taking notes. In fact he doesn't have much of anything. Not even a backpack. His clothes are honestly torn up too.

I know it's impolite of me to jump into conclusions, but…is Ares homeless? I know it's a crazy idea, even if he was I'm sure his rich friend Henry could afford to support him.

But…something about him… I don't know. He just seems…content…with nothing.

Is that weird at all.

I find my hand reaching into my bag without my brain's consent. I pull out a sheet of lined paper and a cheap ink pen. The kind you lose within like five minutes of first using it.

I hesitantly hand it to him. He looks at me surprised. What it's just a pen and paper? It's legit like worth three cents.

He slowly receives it and starts jotting down notes. I turn to copy down my own set of notes, but before doing so I hear him whisper something under his breath. It was so faint I nearly missed it, but luckily I just barely heard it.

"Thank you."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

I sit outside the school and wait for my dad's excursion to pull up. At my old school I would just walk home, but this far out in the country that isn't an option. And there isn't exactly a subway system out here in Oregon. What a boring state.

As my dad's car screeches to a stop (he really needs to fix his breaks) I get up and sling my bag over my shoulder.

I hop into the passenger's seat and close the door behind me. "So, Gregor, how was your first day?" My dad asks as the car pulls up to the street.

Honestly? I just spent a day in what I picture to be hell. Do I want to tell him that? Not really.

The way he's smiling and humming to himself I can tell that he had a good day. He must really like it at this school. It's good money too. The family could really benefit from this paycheck. If I were to tell him how my day really went… well knowing my dad, he would pull me out and find a different job. He just wants what's 'best for me'. Whatever he seems to think that is.

"It was great" I say with a forced smile.

"Really?" He asks enthusiastically. I nod. "Good. To tell you the truth I kinda thought you weren't going to like it. It is very different from New York. But I'm glad to hear you say that." He finishes.

"How was your day?" I ask since he seems to be in a good mood for some reason, and my money's on the day's events.

"It was excellent Gregor." He responds. "The students were so respectful, and my colleagues all really respect me and my field. And I have such a nice classroom. It's thrice the size of my old one! Thrice Gregor!" He says emphasizing it with three fingers. "And I got my own office outside my classroom."

"That's great dad." I tell him. Told ya.

"Hey, Grego, I was wondering if you would mind watching your sisters tonight. I thought that with how stressful the move has been it would be healthy for me to take your mother out tonight." Dad asks me.

"Yeah, no problem." I respond. I've got nothing better to do.

"Thanks kiddo."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

Screw my homework. It's not like I actually need to do it.

I throw my algebra book off of my bed as well as the paper I had attempted to put my assignment on. Ugh.

I hate schoolwork. I'm just not good at it. Narissa's tried to get me tutors over the years, but the nerds always just drool over me and stutter, it doesn't help me at all.

It's 12:30. If I want to wake up tomorrow I might want to get to bed. Alright, if I don't fall asleep in five minutes I'm watching YouTube all night.

I flop down onto my bed and turn off my bedside lamp.

For some reason I find myself thinking about the dork's words earlier today.

 _You think you're so high and mighty. The all mighty Luxa Regal._

All mighty? Naturally. What is with this 'think' business? I am high and mighty. And the way he said my name, was he intentionally shooting vocal daggers at me?

 _You think you're invincible. Well guess what? You aren't._

Invincible? I never claimed to be invincible. When did I say anything about being invincible? Did I?

 _You're just like everybody else. Nothing about you is any better than what anybody else has_

I am an individual! I am not like anyone else! I am unique. Who does he think he is? I am incomparable! right?

 _In fact, the way you act so dignified and so superior, you're just a fragile little girl, trying to make up for._

 _you're just a fragile little girl_

 _fragile_

I-I can't make an argument. I am fragile. I make out like I'm this warrior princess, but I'm not. I-I'm not invincinble.

He's right about me.

 _Your name may be Regal, but there is nothing regal about you_

No, you're wrong. I am regal. I'm Luxa Regal! I am not fragile. I am a warrior princess!

And tomorrow I will make you pay for what you said.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

I flop down onto my bed. I look at my analog clock. It's 12:30. I just now barley got Boots to bed. I managed to sneak my homework in while she ate her dinner (or I guess painted with her dinner). Not that I got to eat anything. I'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow.

Babysitting Boots always makes me tired. She tires me out like nobody else.

Nobody. That's a word that reminds me of earlier today.

 _Well at least I'm not a nobody_

I don't know why that stung.

No, I do. I'm just in denial.

Ugh, what does that princess know? She doesn't know anything about me.

I turn to my side and shake it off.

But in the end my heart still hurts at what she said.

And I don't know why.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Um…guys. It's Tuesday. Sorry, I had a huge law test today and decided to study for that instead of finish this. But it's here now right.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 _ **May fate deal you your destined hand**_

 **-Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter question: What do you guys think of the story so far? Do you like it? What do you want to see in the future chapters (I already have like 6 more planned but if I can alip something small into one I'll see what I can do).**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker question: What is something that somebody can do to make you happy? Specifically for you. Like when Gregor gave Ares the pen.**


	6. Sleazeball Scumbag Gorger

**What's this I hear? Applause? Cheering? All this for me?**

 **Oops. That's just my ringtone.**

 **Anyhow, I'm back. Who missed me?**

 **What's up Gamblindudes and duddettes, welcome to chapter 6 of RPI (guess we're sticking with this name). I have been resurrected. Don't know who this Josh guy is, but he's a drag to kill me off like that. I didn't even get any say in the matter.**

 **I wasn't done. Guess I just needed time off. Hopefully I still have some loyal readers out here. If not, I'll stop. But let's be real, once a Gamblindude, always a Gamblindude. That's just how we roll.**

 **I won't be working on any of the other stories I have in progress, I am solely working on RPI. I don't have any other ambitions to choke on.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Chapter five:**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Legit same. I was carrying the corn, that's how I hurt myself. I am in High School**

 **Guest: Thanks!  
Reaper Whisper: Gay? Slim to no chances. Not a huge fan, but I am all for a close friendship between the two. I don't have anything against gay ships, but they conflict with the pairings I ship.**

 **Outdated question: We did pretty well.**

 **Remus Severus Potter: Yeah, I was using the Ubiquity on purpose. I'll try to slim it down a notch.**

 **That which we do not speak of:**

 **Reaper Whisper: Thank you so much, man. Your words helped a lot. I'm actually making my first original book based off of what you said. I plan to give you a shoutout in the actual book, you helped me so much.**

 **Lucasstreet: Looks like you got your wish**

 **(rude)Guest: Fuck you too buddy.**

 **neebsrlzfureelz1** **: Thank you so much. To be honest, you were a key role to getting me to return. Thanks dude.**

 **Gamblinman: *zombie noises back**

 **Let the chapter begin**

 **R &E**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, I still don't own anything :P**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: There is still a position for artist open. PM Gamblinman for more info**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

Another day, another six hours in the Overland equivalent of hell. Yeah, I'm talking about school.

I hop down from dad's car, a huge yawn escaping my mouth. The gravel crunches under my feet as I walk toward the main entrance.

Being here so early, it's no wonder that I'm the only student here. Nobody else needs to be at the school this early anyways.

I traverse the maze of hallways, winding, crisscrossing, and overlapping, making it to my locker in slightly better time than yesterday's attempt.

As I arrive at my locker my body goes into auto pilot as my mind wanders, as it tends to do this early in the day. My mind mulls over a wide variety of topics, my thoughts are quite diverse, but today my mind makes the decision to dwell on my prior experiences at this school, namely yesterday's events. A boiling red emotion comes over me as I think of what happened at lunch, rage pointed toward none other than the bane of Regalia themselves, the Regals. Specifically Henry comes to mind first; not the brightest of the bunch but the one who constructs the plans. An awful combination. An image of his sneering face pops into view of my mind's eye, causing me to clench my teeth. I've only known him for a day and I already harbor negative feelings toward him.  
My mind begins to list off his cronies, and I'm reminded that I can't lump all of them together. Aurora taught me that yesterday. She didn't directly do anything to harm me. In fact she was the reason that an image of me in that situation didn't become viral. And although it was Ares who hung me up in the locker, he was nice enough in business the other day.

And then there's Luxa. A much stronger emotion rises at the image her face than the image of Henry's, though it is still red. I harbor a passionate hatred for her. She shows an extreme lack of respect for anybody, and goes around believing she's entitles to some massive amount of power over everyone else. She thinks she's invincible, but in actuality I'm sure that there are a few simple words that can utterly destroy her emotionally, just as there are for everybody else. She's no different.

My mind wanders back to her words. A nobody. Me. I suppose it isn't completely wrong. I did feel invisible in New York. Passed over in every way. Never noticed. In a way, I'd rather her call me a nobody than not be noticed by her. In that sense, I suppose her accusation isn't true.

Grabbing my books from my locker autonomously, I am snapped out of my thoughts by none other than Luxa herself. Speak of the devil.

She's not alone.

Down the hall on the other side of the walkway she was opening her locker, simply tossing her items into it without care or thought. Next to her a sleazy looking guy in leather was leaning against someone's locker, mindlessly etching a symbol onto the locker he was leaning against with his car key. He had a half smile on his face, a smirk, of violent proportions. He had an Italian face, and greasy dull grey hair that made me wonder whether he was related to Mr. Ripred.

"Gorger, you know you shouldn't be on school grounds." Luxa giggled (sounded weird, I'd never heard her make a happy sound).

"I know, but it's so early. Who's gonna catch me?" He pointed out poking at her side.

"Hmmmm, there are a few teachers here this early. I'd be careful." She hummed.

"Careful? Don't know the meaning of the word!" He exclaimed grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward him. "You should know that." He said with an obvious hidden context as they started snogging. Gross.

I look away and finish putting away my school supplies with a disgusted look sketched across my face. I flee to Ms. Perdita's now vacant room. I take my seat.

With ten minutes before class starts and no Ms. Perdita in sight there is nothing to keep me distracted to keep me from thinking about what I just saw.

So his name is Gorger? Tally that onto the list of people with really weird names. He looked really weird as well. Almost like a young mobster. At least he had grey hair. Although it is odd for someone that young to have grey hair, it's better than this odd silver hair fad that's going on with everybody else.

Maybe young isn't the right word. He wasn't old, but he was at the very least a young adult. He looked late college age. Maybe that's why he isn't supposed to be on school grounds.

Older. Deviant. Only thinks about sex. Looks abusive. Seems like just type of guy Luxa would date. At least that makes sense about her.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

"Head's up Regal!" A voice booms from the sideline. The voice snaps my half-asleep self out of my daze. I look up straight in time to see a volleyball zooming in, like a heat seeking missile, targeted right toward my face. I feel the stinging slap of the leather covered rubber right across my left cheek. With a dull slapping sound the volleyball ricochets off of my perfect face and back up into the air, throwing my head back in the process, almost giving me whiplash.

I put my hand up to my now red face, a stinging sensation of pain as well as embarrassment apparent.

"Walk it off, Regal. And stay sharp from now on." Coach says, pointing her finger at me. I pull some hair away from my face in an attempt to regain my prose. I flag one of my female classmates from over on the bench to come meet up with me at the sideline. We high five (EW) and I tag her in. I go to take a seat by Aurora, getting a dirty look from the coach as I do. I suppose that this is contradicting her suggestion to walk it off. In fact, sitting is the opposite of walking. But I don't feel like any more physical activity, thank you.

I sit down beside Aurora, giving a huff of exhaustion off as I do so.

"You look really out of it." Aurora points out to me, legitimately concerned. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just tired." I confide to her, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"…was it Gorger again? Did you guys at least use protection this time?" She asked.

"N-no. No, nothing like that…this time." I blush. "It was something the tra-Gregor said." I stated, correcting myself mid-sentence.

"Really? What did he say?" She asked dodging an incoming volleyball with her lightning quick reflexes.

"He said… he… he called me fragile. He told me I was the same as everyone else. That I wasn't regal." I told her, shaking somewhat.

Aurora ponders something for a minute. "Well, it would seem that he managed to hit all of your sensitive spots." She stated simply.

"Excuse me?" I ask, taken aback. There is nothing sensitive about me.

"Face it Lux, he saw right through you, and managed to detect all of your weak points, within the first day of knowing you as well." She said matter of factly. "From the looks of it he knows you better than most of the people who have known you your whole life." She told me casually.

"No. He doesn't know me whatsoever." I say to her aggressively.

"You can say that, but it doesn't make it anymore true." Aurora says with a slight chuckle. "Even if you are in denial about it, he somehow managed to figure you out in a single day."

I humph in denial, crossing my arms. A slight pout forms on my face, a Luxa special exclusive.

"I disagree." Is all I say.

"Why do you hate him so much anyways?" She asks as she dodges the volleyball by leaning to the left slightly.

"I don't usually hate anybody that Henry and I bully, but for some reason he just really gets on my nerves." I admit, the red finally beginning to leave my face. "But he's just such a dork. Seriously, how lame can someone be? There have been some major dweebs throughout the years, but he takes the cake."

"He's not that bad. When you get to know him, he can be a genuinely nice guy." Aurora says a little hesitantly, her eyes shifting around as she says it.

"What do you mean by that? When have you had the chance to spend time with him? I interrogate her, violently clasping onto her shoulder.

"We're in the same health class. There's a seating chart, I didn't choose to sit beside him." She said, fidgeting with her feet, her tell that she's lying. Not that I have any reason to expose her now.

I just play dumb. "I don't want you talking to him. At all." I tell her short and simple, a direct order.

"Fine, if you really don't want me talking to him, I won't." She concedes, putting her hands up in mock defeat.

I sigh. Why do I not believe her?

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

I woke up half an hour earlier, just so I could make my own lunch, and avoid the cafeteria, or more explicitly, Henry and Luxa. Math class this morning was tough and go, but Ares and Aurora did me a solid and kept them distracted while Ms. Perdita wasn't there to protect me. I really owe them one. And in PE coach Ripred had us running too much for anybody to give me shit. Solovet glared at Henry anytime he did so much as move, so he didn't even attempt to pull anything in Social Studies. English was tough, but he tried his best to keep Henry on a leash, so today was relatively Regal free… er, as Regal free as Regalia Private Institute gets.

And true to their word, Mareth and Perdita let me into their lunch group with open arms, and between eating lunch with them and not slop food from the cafeteria(seriously, in a school this expensive you'd think they could afford five star meals, or at least something edible) I didn't need to brave the cafeteria whatsoever. Point Gregor.

Ms. Perdita walks past me, ruffling my hair as she does so. "Nice to see you again, Greg'." She hops up onto her desk and sits on it crisscross-applesauce style, and takes a very unladylike chomp out of her salad. While she munched on the romaine lettuce, she turns up her stereo, making Armstrong sing Holiday at an unnecessarily high amount of decibels.

Perdita's microwave beeps, and Mareth opens its door and brings out his now heated up pasta.

Perdita stops headbanging long enough to comment "Mr. I only eat last night's left overs for lunch" With a chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask as I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"I wouldn't mind it as much if he didn't do it every day." She said throwing a cherry tomato at him.

"Sorry for not being wasteful." He says as he dodges the tomato. "Besides I don't have the money to pay for lunch, so I have to make do with splitting up what I made for dinner." He says sitting in Perdita's chair.

"I told you I could spot you some money if you really need it. It's not like I can get financially hurt by it. You know my parents would give me anything. At this rate I'm basically living off of my parent's money."

"They pay your bills?" I ask her.

"Yeah, can't really do it off of a teacher's salary. And this way I get a nice emergency fund off of the leftover just in case." She says pointing her fork at me.

"I thought that in a place like this a teacher's salary might actually be worth something."

"Not for us; we've only just started our careers. It's my third year teaching, and it's his fifth. He actually got a slight raise this year too."

"It's literally nothing though." Mareth says between bites.

"We're on a plan where we get a small raise every five years. Emphases on the small." She says with a sigh and an eye roll.

"It's enough to live on." Mareth says, shooting a look at her.

"For you, maybe. I have plans." She says, crossing her arms. She angrily stabs a bit of lettuce with her fork, the love child of a pout and a frown apparent on her face. Mareth doesn't look impressed. This must be a common topic of hers.

"She speaks of this dream she has of starting a restaurant." Mareth says in response to my puzzled look.

"Its not just a dream; the Rock Legacy Café will be successful, I don't care what you haters say." She says in defiance. Geez, hard to believe she's a teacher, right?

Then again, I guess that's why I like spending time with them, they're less like adults, and more like kids. I guess it's because I can relate to them.

"So, Greg', how you liking the school so far?" Perdita asks me with an inquisitive expression. "If you don't mind me asking a generic question adults are always asking kids." She adds with a wink.

"Oh, I don't mind. I know how hard it can be for you old people to relate to us young'uns." I joke at her.

Her face contorts into a mock angered expression "I'll have you know, I'm still young and hip like you," She jokes, "You should see my MASH skills, I get a perfect life everytime. And seriously, my Pog collection is lit!" She says, assuming that I won't understand what she's saying.

"I bet my Pog collection could beat yours!" I tell her, perhaps a tad too excitedly.

"How do you know what Pogs are?" She asks now extremely excited.

"My older cousin gave me his. Seriously all this 'only 90's kids will remember' shit really doesn't apply when you have an older sibling or cousin who lived in the 90's, especially in a family where everything is a hand-me-down." I tell her, a little upset that she didn't think I knew what Pogs were.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it, since I was an only child. Hand-me-downs weren't exactly a thing in my house." She admits.

"coughmansioncough" Mareth coughs very nonchalantly, and not obviously whatsoever.

"Yes, it was a mansion I guess, but the statement still stands." She says.

"And it only supports that you are a spoiled brat." He chuckles.

"Do you want to have access to my printer? And my microwave? And my stapler? And anything I own in general? Let's not forget who pays for lunch when we go out." She lists off in a mock threatening fashion.

"Sorry, I forgot how dependent I am, won't happen again." He says, putting his hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought." She smirks playfully, taking her last bite of salad with another unladylike chomp.

I think lunch might become my favorite part of the day.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

"Henry Regal, you hurry your ass up, I want to get home before midnight!" I yell at him as he smooshez with a couple of junior girls, who are just dumb enough to eat his act up.

"He rolls his eyes, and has bids farewell to the hoes with a sly wave of his hand.

"I hope you know, it wouldn't be midnight when we got back, school only just got out." Henry whined. He hates being taken away from his hoes.

"I was exaggerating dude. Don't be this way. Besides, you know I hate girls like that." I remind him, though I know I don't need to.

"To be completely honest, that's a major reason I typically choose those types of girls." He admits, smoothing his hair back.

"I had a feeling." I respond halfheartedly, looking at my phone at the same time. I'm honestly kinda bored of this conversation.

"Yo, Lux' wait up!" The exact voice I wanted to hear calls out from behind me.

As I slightly turn my head to glance behind me I see Gorger slowing to a jog as he catches up to Henry and me, not tiring or out of breath whatsoever, seeing as he is in peak physical condition.

"Nice of ya to wait for me." He commented with massive amounts of sarcasm.

"Nice of ya to tell me you wanted to walk us home." I responded, and he smirks and chuckles in response.

"Yeah, guess I didn't mention it, huh? Sorry babe." He apologizes. He's so cute when he's apologetic. Insert feminine sigh here.

"It's fine, at least you managed to catch up to us" I admit as I grab his hand in swing with his. My heart internally squeals. Don't call me basic, I finally found my type of guy, and he's mine, that's not basic. Screw you, you judgmental fuckhead.

"You realize we're going home right? Where our guardian Nerissa is? She isn't exactly too fond of you." Henry reminds him, walking beside us on the sidewalk.

Henry is actually pretty supportive of us. When Gorger was in school he was the coolest guy on campus. He and his crew were the popular guys. They actually accepted Henry into the group as a middle schooler, and they would hang out as they skipped classes. Nowadays Henry doesn't skip class nearly as much, and that's mostly because Gorger and his crew (finally) graduated, and he only skips class on the rare occasion that I also skip class along with him. I honestly believe that if it hadn't been for Gorger taking Henry in under his wing he wouldn't have ended up the way he is now. Honestly, he probably would have ended up a dork like Gregor. All through elementary and somewhat into middle school Henry was the odd kid, mostly due to the death of his parents. He was a lot older than I was when it happened, so he remembers it a lot more clearly than I do. It had him scarred. So when Gorger came along it gave Henry somebody to imprint from. So when we started dating Henry was actually glad to be able to spend some time with Henry again.

"Who said we were going home?" He asks, winking at me. I blush.  
"Wait, I do actually have to go home. Nerissa wasn't having a lucid day today, so I kinda want to make sure she's okay." I tell him apologetically.

"That's fine. Actually, if that's the case I want to join you guys. Even if she isn't fond of me, I want to make sure she's okay too." Gorger says.

"Aww, that's sweet of you. Thanks, babe." I say kissing him on the cheek. You know he really is a sweet guy when you get to know him.

"Of course. Want to make sure that Nessie is okay." He says with a grin on his face.

"Nerissa." I correct him, jabbing him in the side with an elbow.

He shrugs me off. "Gesundheit" He says halfheartedly before turning to Henry and ignoring me. "Ya got a smoke on ya lil' mate?" He asks punching Henry in the shoulder.

"I got a few on me, hold on," he says as he begins to shuffle through his jacket pockets for a cigarette. He pulls out an unlit cigarette (surprising, seeing as he has typically gone through the whole pack before school ends) and hands it to him.

"Thanks lil' mate." He says snatching it from Henry's grasp. He drops me hand, and pats my shoulder in reassurance that it's only for a minute, and brings out his lighter.

"I really needed this dude." He says as he lights in and takes a drag. I crinkle my nose. I don't mind it that much, I'm just not a huge fan. Smells bad. I'll admit, I'm guilty of smoking a bit when I'm stressed, but Gorger and Henry do it all the time regardless of what's going on.

Gorger repockets his lighter and grabs my hand again. Henry reaches into his jacket and brings out his own pocket and brings out his own cigarette, and puts it up to his mouth shortly after lighting it. The smoke cloud produced by the two guys was almost unbearable, but I pretend not to mind, like I always do.

"Looks like Gregor finally learned that he ought to avoid us, right Lux'?" Henry asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, he wasn't around during lunch was he? Trying to steer clear I guess." I mention.

"Who's this Gregor guy?" Gorger asked us with a puzzled look.

"A new dweeb who thinks he's cool. We enjoyed giving him a hard time the other day. Today he made sure to stay away from us." Henry answered his question.

"Looks like we need to teach this guy some manners, like in the old days." Gorger comments cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"As far as I'm concerned if he doesn't bother me I really don't care about him. He leaves me alone, I leave him alone," I say, although it could prove to be a bit risky, "and he was smart enough to do so today."

"Yeah, but even so, he needs to know his place. If he starts to act bigger than he is, we need to make sure he knows there's repercussions." Henry says. The order. Classic Henry. Always caring about the natural class order. His main concern.

"If he screws up again, just let me know." Gorger recommends to Henry. I don't like the guy, but this is a bit much. I'm a little worried for him now. Not that I care about him. I just wouldn't wish this upon anybody.

Gregor, for your own sake, don't act up again.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **4000 words isn't too bad for a return chapter, right? What was I averaging before, 6000. Need to get my game back together.**

 **Alright, so scheduling…**

 **The plan is that I will be uploading this every Saturday, around noon PST. Convert that as you will.**

 **I'm honestly glad to be back guys. Did I do a good job making Gorger a douche? Hopefully.**

 **May fate hand you your destined hand**

 **~Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Stats:  
Length:**

 **Total Writing Time: Approximate 6 hours  
Date Finished: 12:08 AM 7/15/2017**

 **Anything I need to add?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question: What is Henry and Luxa's living condition? What's up with Nerissa? Will Gregor overstep is boundary again? Find out next time, same Gamblinplace, same Gamblinchannel.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker Question: Does your school(or workplace) have a social hierarchy, like RPI does? Where do you place? I'm kinda low(shrugs)**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**


	7. Onamonapia Galore

**Hey Gamblin' Dudes and Duddettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI. I'm glad that my return had such a great reception. Not many of you were here to witness it, but the ones who stayed were some of the most active ones, and some of my favorites, so there's that.**

 **I'm hearing that I didn't make Gorger enough of a douche, so I'll try harder. Aside from that, not too much criticism from what I remember. Yay!**

 **I'm very upset. You know why? I found out that .net does not save my formatting. For anyone who wants to know, it's double spaces, Times New Roman, size 16, intro and outro are bolded and, and so are POV. If anyone here is a lawyer, please contact me, we are going to sue .net. This is an outrage, and quite frankly, all authors should reserve the right to format. #freetoformat! Join the following!**

 **Hope you enjoy the XL chapter!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Review Responses**

 **THEXPOTXHEAD: I'm with ya dude, not much goin' on. My school is in the middle of nowhere and has no students, so we're all in a similar boat.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear it, thanks for the review.**

 **BlackWolfUnder: Thanks dude, I love hearing it.**

 **Guest: Sorry, if you didn't like Luxa/Gorger, you'll probably hate this chapter. It needs to be done for plot my guy.**

 **GwynevereWhisper: Does this count as a review? Eh, I'll still respond. I really tried to make Gorger a douche. Yeah, I have a problem with telling rather than showing. It makes it harder when it's First Person POV, aswell, because the perspective from someone else makes it hard to state actions. Yeah, I try to individualize the character's inner monologue. Never feel bad about saying negative things as long as it's constructive. I live for constructive criticism, it is so much easier to respond to. Thanks for the review, I genuinely love it. (:**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **R &E**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this series of books, but under the free use laws I am allowed to do this, so thank god for that.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: There is still a position for artist open. PM Gamblinman for more info**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Omniscient**

Sunlight streams through the open window, putting the room on display. The light from the window casts shadows across the close side of the room nearest to the window, and while they cannot be claimed as menacing, the way they stretch and swallow up the area they are casted upon they could be considered a malevolent force of nature. The area of the room was filled with dust (though if you asked the maid she would claim otherwise) and the specs would dance together, a damned dance ever rotating and orbiting one another in a light and weightless waltz before transitioning to find a different dance partner, this one somehow falling more slowly than the last, and ever dancing once more. Once in a blue moon a pair would reunite and dance a last dance, but for the most part the cycle would repeat again and again forevermore, until the specs would eventually find themselves on the cold hard ground, no better than dead until another force would act upon them, bestowing them the gift of life once more.

The light cascading from the window hop over the shadows they create and land squarely upon a sliver head, negligent of the elegance of the dust so fragile, yet unbreakable at the same time. It must be said the morning was perfect to behold, the light streaming in was truly magnificent. The birds would chirp their sweet song of sirens, the tune filling the volume of the room. A sweet smelling breeze drifted in the air, moving the silver hair slightly as it did so, though the head the hair belonged to never would notice.

To say this wasn't a blessed morning would be juvenile denial, but in due time it would happen, for the face of the digital block depicted the image of three numbers and a punctuation, and that was 7:44. In under a minute the silver wisps and puffs would scream sweet swears as the clock belted a ring into the air, disrupting the bird's tune, making the morning a tad less blessed. Then she would throw the bedsheets off of the bed, onto the floor, and slam her fist onto the top of the metallic looking box, and then there would be a 50% chance that she would throw the box across the room.

With the change of a number the events were set in motion.

 **Luxa**

RING RING RING

"Fuck!" I scream as my hand finds a fistful of blanket and tosses it asides. The clock finds itself receiving a punch to its top, and in my rage, finds itself outside aswell, having flown out the window that I so stupidly left open all night. Why did I do that? Could have had a bird fly in here.

With a sigh and a stretch I get to my feet dust coating the bottom of my feet as I do so. Damn this maid, what is she good for anyway? Doesn't do anything.

That's not true. She pretends not to notice when I sneak out. That's not nothing.

Shower time. Can't afford to waste time in the mornings. After all, I do get up 15 minutes before school starts just to save on sleep. Probably isn't the wisest decision, but I'm not a wise person.

As I bathe my body I think about last night. For once I actually had a hand around the house. Henry is a lazy asshole, so he never does anything. But yesterday Gorger was really keen to do whatever I said. I giggle at the memory of him moving the couch from the ground floor to the third floor sitting room.

I'm not an idiot. I know why he did it. He wanted sex. It's all guys think about. To be completely honest, I was thinking about letting him, but for whatever reason it felt wrong. Like something was out of place. It might be in correlation with some flashes of daydreams I get. Not really depicting anything, but random spurts of emotion. Most oftenly hatred toward Gorger, even though I love him. As if in any other universe it's completely wrong for us to get along.

Weird, right?

The steamy shower does wonders for my mood, and by the time I finish shampooing my hair, I'm completely relaxed. I might even let my clock back in, I'm in such a great mood.

Eventually the water grows cold and the hour late, so it's probably time to get out. I might actually make it to school on time.

I hop over the blanket I threw on the ground to reach my closet; as I throw it open I think of the day ahead. When you rule the school, you don't dread it nearly as much as anybody else typically does. Not that I don't dread it anyways.

I grab clothes at random and pull them on. I look great, as always, but it's not because I coordinate, all of my clothes just always end up going with each other. I don't put too much effort into my appearance. No makeup, nothing special with my hair, I just have good genes. To be completely honest, I couldn't care less about my looks, but I'll be the first to admit that being attractive gets you farther than skill talent or experience ever could.

As I pull my pants up my smile leaves, and is replaced with the lovechild of a scowl and a frown. In the midst of thinking about the day I'm about to have my mind came across Gregor. The dork. Ugh.

Now I almost want to skip. I would… but I already got dressed and showered. Honestly if I was going to skip I would stay in bed all day. It wouldn't be as fun now since I went through all the work of getting ready for the day.

Looks like I'll just have to bear with the dork.

If he leaves me alone like he did yesterday, I'll be fine, so I have no idea why I'm so upset. With that thought in mind, I calm down a bit.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The morning sun reflects off the hood of my cherry red Ford Mustang as I slide across the slick country backroads of Oregon at a completely legal speed of 70 miles per hour. Like I said, perfectly legal. Nope, nothing to worry about her officer.

About four months ago my car radio broke, so now I just sit in silence. Gorger thought he was strong enough to fit a chocolate chip cookie (which I had been nice enough to bake for him for his birthday) into the CD player. Now all I get is static and crumbs.

It really isn't safe for the radio to be broken, seeing as I have a bad habit of losing myself in my own thoughts if there isn't anything around to distract me.

If you want a good example, right now all I can think about is Gregor.

No, not in a sexual way, I'm not oozing over him. But I'm not mad at him like before either. Now I'm moreso worried about him. Henry and Gorger sounded serious about beating him up today. If Gregor doesn't keep it low key…

Why am I worried, he's not my problem. Besides, not even he's dumb enough to actively seek out a fight with Henry.

Right?

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Omniscient**

Drip Drip Drip

In a back alley near the Institute two figures cloaked in shadow have a solemn discussion.

"Ya in, lil' mate? It'll be worth your while, trust me." The larger one says, stuffing his hands into his pocket on this chilly Oregon morning. A drop of rain dripped off of the roof of the building beside him, landing on his neck.

"I don't know, man. A gang? I like hanging out with you and your friends and all, but this may be a bit far." The other one suggests with a somewhat uncharacteristically timid shrug.

"C'mon, we already hang out and do that kind of stuff all the time. All we're really doing now is putting an official title on it, like a bow if you will." The larger one pointed out, theatrically miming tying a bow in thin air.

"Well… I guess you're right… but I still don't know. If get caught in a gang…" The other one trails off, still unsure of the situation at hand.

"Look, if we get caught, I'll take all the blame, and you won't get in trouble at all. Besides, you can back out at any point if you don't feel concealed enough in the gang." The larger one compromises.

"Well…"

"C'mon lil' mate. I couldn't do this without you." The larger one says as he wraps his arm around the other one's shoulder. "We've always been a team, me and you. If you leave me hanging now, who knows what'll happen." He alludes in a somber voice.

"Alright you have me hooked." He says as the larger one laughs and squeezes him harder. "What's this gang called anyways?"

Gorger looks him deep in the eyes, a spark in his own, "The Gnawers."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor**

Man, I really hate PE. What an awful class to have in the morning. It's too early to exercise. Whoever though to put PE on the schedule this early, no, at all seriously does not deserve their job. Seriously, why-

SLAM! My thoughts get interrupted by a locker door being forcefully shut. Everyone else is leaving for third period, all happy to be out of their sweaty clothes and out of the hot locker room and gym. The only reason I'm lagging behind is because Ripred had me running extra laps, because I was 'too sluggish' this morning.

The only other ones in the locker room still are Henry and Ares. While I am on better terms with Ares after having business with him, I'd still rather not be in a room alone with him and Henry.

But if I rush out now I run the risk of drawing attention to myself, and Henry's attention is the last thing I want. Maybe it's better to just lay low and hope they don't notice me.

"I told you Ares, it's nothing you need to worry about. Gorger and I are just hanging out for a bit after school. It's not a big deal!" Henry whispers harshly to Ares.

"You know I am not fond of Gorger, Henry. Nothing he does is honest." Ares says monotone, completely contrasting to Henry's whispering tone.

Henry's going somewhere with Gorger? Isn't that the guy Luxa was hanging out with the other morning? Why are they hanging out? Not that I know too much about Gorger, but my gut tells me he isn't all that trustworthy I agree with Ares on this one.

"Exactly why I didn't ask you to comb along." Henry says, abandoning his whisper "You two don't get along… especially after…" he trails off.

What happened between Ares and Gorger to make them hate each other?

While in thought my bag falls out of my gym locker, landing on the floor with a thud. Damn books, if it weren't for you it wouldn't have been nearly as loud.

"Enjoying our conversation Gregor?" Henry calls out to me.

I fake yawn. "Dude, I just passed out standing up. I am so tired. Who thought it was a good idea to put PE so early in the day? Man, would you look at the time! Can't be late for Social Studies!" Nailed it. I start to take off out of the room. "You guys should probably hurry up too, don't want another detention from Solovet."

Henry Ares and Gorger? What's going on with them?  
None of this bodes well.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

I find myself happy for it to be lunch. I really enjoy spending time with Mareth and Perdita. They don't even feel like teachers anymore they feel like close friends.

"You go on ahead to Perdita's room, Gregor. I need to grab my lunch and lock up, it'll take a while." Mareth says as he stumbles around with his keys.

"Really? I can wait with you for a while if you want." I tell him. "I really don't mind."

"That's nice of you Gregor, but I'm fine. You go ahead and tell Perdita I'll be there in a minute." He tells me, shuffling around his belongings for his lunch.

With a shrug I leave the room, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I do so, my lunch in hand aswell.

The halls are silent as I pass through them. Everyone is in the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the school relatively empty. Makes it easier for me to walk from one place to another, that's for sure. The halls are usually so packed it makes it difficult to walk two feet, let alone 20 feet. Any length of hall you walk through is so packed that one has no choice but to bump into one another. Gives elbow room a whole new meaning.

But now with everybody but me in the cafeteria I can traverse the hallways in peace, without fear of somebody shanking me as they pass.

But… something's not right. If I'm the only one in the hallway… why are there multiple sets of footsteps?

There are multiple options, and they all race through my mind in an instant, most of them ridiculous and impossible.

I force my mind to hone down only the plausible possibilities.

It could be Mareth. He could be done locking up and on his way to catch up to me. Although, the footsteps are much too close for that, and not getting closer.

There could be another teacher. I'm not too far from the staff lounge, where the teachers eat. It's not impossible for one to need to go out for whatever reason. But… the lounge has a private bathroom. There's not much need for a teacher to leave.

Another student? This seems most reasonable. But why would they be so close to me, but just out of sight? None of this makes sense, and my anxiety is soaring.

Or maybe it's just the hallway's echo and I'm just an idiot.

Yeah, probably that one.

Out of nowhere an arm grabs me, my neck caught in the crook of an elbow. I get tossed to the side and slammed against the locker, leaving a huge sore on my arm.

Not just an echo.

My heartbeat races, and my palms get sweaty. Is this an anxiety attack? I knew Lizzie gets them sometimes, but I didn't know they sucked this much. I'm left completely defenseless against the attack. My arms pin themselves against my torso and stay there of their own will, twitching and having spasms. This leaves my attacker ample room to grab them and hold them behind my back, in such a position that moving them even an inch sends pain through my should and scapula.

My attacker knows what he's doing.

My eyes have been clenched shut this whole time, probably a symptom of the panic attack, but now using all the will in my body I force them open, my mind hearing a sound like that of rusty door hinges as I do. It took all my will power to open my eyes, I'm not going to be able to defend myself.

Forcing my eyes open, peering through the curtain of sweat dripping from my brow, I see a certain silver head smirking at me with a sly grin spread across his face.

"H-Henry." I gasp out through clenched lips.

"That's right, baby." He sneered. "Ares, pull him tighter."

I swivel my head a few inches, once again with all of my strength, to see the dutiful expression of Ares grasping my wrists. With regretful look he pulls my arms more, and I gasp from the pain. The look of betrayal was replace by the look of pain.

Henry grabs my face and turns my head toward him, something I probably wouldn't have been able to do on my own. "Someone's been lurking around and listening in on other conversations that aren't his own." He said letting go of my face and bringing back a clenched fist. "You are convicted of being a rat, a fate that, in Regalia, is punishable by death." He said with a chuckle as he slammed his fist into my face at full force.

He punches me full force twice force, with such enthusiasm that he was laughing like a kid at a playground. Between the third and the fourth punch the token villain monologue comes out.

"You know, before we started" PUNCH "I was telling Ares" PUNCH "that we may have a hard time pinning you down" PUNCH "that you might actually fight back" PUNCH "oh, how wrong I was" PUNCH "It was oh so simple" PUNCH "to simply" PUNCH "hook you in and restrain you." PUNCH. "You" PUNCH "didn't" PUNCH "even" PUNCH "put up a fight" PUNCH.

"Stop." A deep voice calls out. For a moment I look around for a teacher, or a student who had walked in on us. It takes me a moment to realize, it was Ares who said that.

Henry underwent the same process as I, looking around before realizing it had been Ares.

"What do you mean, stop? We're only just getting started." Henry says, pulling a punch back moments before it hit my face. I let out a sigh,

"Look at him. It is near impossible to tell that it is him. If you go on any longer, he'll need a hospital." Ares grunted, still not letting go of my arms.

"And?"

"He doesn't deserve such a respite. That's at least a few days away from school." Ares says, and I can easily tell that he's pulling this out of his ass. But Henry isn't nearly as intelligent.

"I guess you're right. Let him go." He says unclenching his fist. Ares releases his grasp, and I fall to the floor like a ragdoll. Henry grabs my face and forces me to look up at him. "Make up some excuse, I don't care what it is, just don't say what actually happened. If we get in trouble at all, not even just for this, at all, we will make your life a living hell. You understand?" I feel myself nod. "Good boy." He says relinquishing my face.

"C'mon Ares, let's go get some grub." He says, taking off down the hall, pretending like he didn't just pummel my face. Ares follows suit, but only after look at me with an apologetic expression. I decide not to blame Ares.

I stumble my way to my feet. I look down the hall. I was only about a minute away from Perdita's room too. I can see her room. The melodic sounds of Ozzy Osbourne could be faintly heard from her room.

I find myself wanting to go to Perdita's room, and tell her what happened. Henry said I had to make up an excuse about it. I could never lie to her. Even if I did choke a lie out, she would see through it like glass, she knows me so well, even so early on.

So I do what any high school outcast would do. I sit down behind a dumpster with my head between my knees in an attempt not to burst into tears. Very masculine, I know.

The worst part? I need to find some sort of believable excuse why my face looks like Henry pummeled me while Ares held my arms behind my back.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"Mr. Collins, would you please tell me why it looks like you were hit by a truck?" Ms. Neveeve asks, interrupting her attendance collection.

"I… er… tripped and… slammed my face against my locker." I tell her. She doesn't buy it.

"Ah, yes, lockers have been known to do that." She says sarcastically. "Do try not to let the lockers beat you up next time." She says, and the class laughs.

She goes back to her attendance and then into her lecture. I think we're supposed to take notes. I don't feel like it.

All the while I feel the gaze of my tablemates on me, burning a hole through my head. I finally bite.

"What?" I ask in a whisper. I see the blank, but worried, stare of Aurora.

"Henry?" Is all she asks. I nod. She nods back. I put a finger to my lips in HUSH fashion. She motions like she's zipping up her mouth. I can't help but smile

"This is no joking matter, Aurora." Howard says harshly, "Gregor, you must say something." He tells me.

"I can't. If I do he'll make my life a living hell." I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"What makes you say that? You cannot be certain."

"He literally said that when they left." I tell him. His mouth makes an 'o' shape.

"They? Who else? Luxa was with me all day." Aurora pipes up amidst me and Howard talking.

"Not Luxa, Ares." I tell her. Aurora and Howard look at each other, as if there was something I didn't know.

"Gregor, you cannot be harsh toward Ares." Howard tells me, scratching his head.

"I know. He's the only reason Henry stopped when he did." I inform them.

"No, you don't know. It's impressive that he got Henry to stop." Henry objects.

"Gregor, Henry and Ares's friendship is somewhat… one sided." Aurora says after some thought.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ares doesn't object to what Henry asks of him. He doesn't know better. Henry bullies him into doing it otherwise, so at this point he just gives in." Howard says, recollecting something.

"Ares is somewhat used to abuse. His mother wasn't all that nice to him. As children I was the only one who was kind to him. When Henry saw a big guy willing to do anything for a friend, he kinda made him submit to his will. He's manipulative that way." Aurora says in a sad tone. "Nowadays he has more friends, Luxa is kind to him aswell, but he is so used to being used by Henry, at this point it's automatic." She says.

"I didn't realize." I said after a moment.

"Not many people do. Many people think Ares is as bad as Henry, only because he is always doing what he is told."  
I find myself feeling bad for Ares.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Mr. Ajax gives me a side look as he marks me down as present, but he doesn't say anything about my face. I feel like he has an idea regardless.

Rather than comment about me though, he only asks "Where is Ms. Regal?"

I take this moment to distract him from me. "I don't know. She was here earlier."

"Hmmm, absent then." Mr. Ajax says, scribbling on his clipboard. "Thank you Mr. Collins, that will be all," I sigh in relief. "Now please be silent all, and work on your homework."  
I attempt to write my Social Studies paper, but my minds elsewhere. Not on Henry, who recently ruined my complexion, or Ares after hearing his sad story, but to somewhere much more unlikely.

Where is Luxa Regal?

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Omniscient**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not support abuse or sexist relational gender roles, this scene only demonstrates a certain character's awful abusive tendencies, not my views, in fact I am very against the above content, please do not sue me, these are not my opinions, I'm so sorry)**

SMACK! The sound reverberates throughout the hall as his hand lands across her face, leaving a red imprint of his hand on her otherwise perfect cheek.

"You play me like a fool? All that work yesterday, and no payoff, and now you think you can just tell me what to do?" He screams at her as he gives her another backhand, this time leaving a purple mark.

"Please, stop. I'm so sorry, please stop!" She screams out in pain.

"You bet you are! Thinking you can order me around! I'm the man in the relationship, and you're the woman. I make the rules, and give the orders, you do what I say. Got it?" He asks her, his hand raised again.

"Yes!" She screams.

"Know your place from now on."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor**

After what feels like two hours the bell finally rings, freeing us from the hell known as Study Hall.  
Getting from Study Hall to Science isn't all that hard, the classrooms are relatively close together, so if you go the direct route, it only takes two minutes to travel from one to another.

Like I said, on the direct route. If the direct route has someone you want to avoid, for example Henry and Ares, then your forced to take the abandoned back route in the arts hallway (which is deserted, since so few people take the arts classes) it takes about six minutes.

Looks like I'll be a minute late to Science.

As I turn the corner to the arts hallway, I can hear sobbing. Probably some girl getting over some breakup. I'll just walk right past. Then again…

My mind goes back to lunch, when I was close to sobbing myself. This could be me. Maybe it is worth my time to investigate, if only to help out someone else who's getting bullied.

I turn the corner to see a silver head between a pair of legs. That could be anyone, with how many silver haired people there are in this school.

I lean down next to them, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" I ask.

You would not believe what happened next.

At the sound of my voice the silver haired sobber looks up to see the one talking to her, actually glad to have someone to talk to about her experience, but then the look of happiness gets replaced with a scowl as Luxa Regal realizes that it's me.

And I'll admit, I had a similar look realizing that it was Luxa who was crying.

"W-what do you want." She says, losing the sobs in her anger at me.

"Pardon me for caring about some random person I find crying in a hallway." I say sarcastically.

"Random? How could you not tell it was me?" She asks.

"Your right, it's obvious to tell it's you, you're the only one in the school with silver hair and pale skin." I tell her. She shuts up.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?" She asks after an awkward pause. "You were ugly before, but now…"

"And for a second I thought you cared." I sigh "This was courtesy of your cousin." I tell her.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"What did you do?" I retort motioning at the marks on her face.

"I asked first." She sniffs.

"I overheard him and Ares talking about Gorger in the locker room." I admit.

"Gorger? What does Gorger have to do with this?" She says, her expression sour.

"Henry and Gorger are hanging out with some friends of Gorger's tonight. Ares didn't like the sound of it." I tell her.

"So? Ares and Gorger hate each other. There's nothing suspicious there." She says.

"Then why did Henry pummel me for hearing it?" I ask.

"I dunno," She responds, "That part is suspicious."  
"What happened to you?" I ask.

"None of your business." She says, looking away.

"Fine" I say, though it's apparent from the look on her face that she wants to tell someone.

"… you have to promise not to tell anyone." She finally says, looking at the floor.

"Alright."

"…Gorger beat me." She says in a low voice, a tear dripping down her face.

"Luxa." I gasp.

"Tell nobody." She says firmly. I nod.

"Luxa, you have to tell someone eventually. You can't stay in an abusive relationship." I tell her.

"He's not abusive. He just… thinks with his hands." She lies. She knows deep down that I'm right. She's just in denial. She must really like Gorger.

"Why did he beat you?" I ask her, trying to keep her talking.

"I found a tattoo on his arm." She says. "A Gnawer tattoo." She says.

"Gnawer? Isn't that the gang that's been burning buildings and robbing people?" I ask.

"Yeah… I guess he leads it. You"- she starts as she turns toward me with a finger my direction, but she stops short upon seeing me zip my lips. I'm taking a page out of Aurora's book.

She chuckles a bit. "Thanks. I told him I didn't want him in a gang… and then he beat me for telling him what to do." She says, another tear falling.

"Wait… Henry said he was hanging with Gorger tonight…" I say.

"Yeah, so… wait, are you saying he might be joining the Gnawers?" She asks me.

"Why else would he punch me?" I ask.

"Hmmm. We shouldn't say anything. After all, we aren't sure yet." She says. "Umm… Gregor? Thanks." She says, a small genuine smile on her face.

"No prob." I attempt to say, but the bell cuts me short. "Oh. We're late to science." I say.

"Oh,"  
"I'll say we ran into each other face first. That'll explain the bruises and why we're late." I say, and she giggles.

"You can try."  
I stand up, and extend a hand to her. I expect her to brush it aside, but she accepts it and lets me pull her up.

Maybe Luxa Regal isn't so bad after all.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Once again, I DO NOT support abusive relationships. They are not cool. But, I will use this as an opportunity for a PSA. If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, tell somebody.**

 **Here's a hotline if you live in the U.S.**

 **1−800−799−7233**

 **Here's the site:**

**That being said, I like this chapter, but the first half is shit. I'm willing to admit it.**

 **I was going to make a tweet to tell y'all that you were getting an extra long chapter today, and then I realized, only one of you would see it(shoutout to ma boi). So, if you want to be kept in the loop please follow iamgamblinman on Twitter.**

 **Alright, spheals are done. Enjoy your weekend all.**

 **May fate deal you your destined hand.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Stats:**

 **Length: 5489 words**

 **Total writing time: 4 hours, 45 minutes**

 **Date finished: 12:16 PM 7/22/17**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question: Luxa and Gregor are getting along. Luxa and Gorger are not. Where are these relationships going?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker: Have you ever been bullied? Has it ever been as bad as Gregor got bullied in this chapter?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**


	8. The Princess and The Dork

**Hey Gamblin' dudes and duddettes, Gamblinman here. Got a nice 8 hour drive to Idaho, so we're gonna see how much of this I can get done. A late agenda: if I suck so bad that I can't get it done within the eight hours it takes to get there, there is no way I can get it done while I'm there. The whole reason I'm going to Idaho is to attend a family event, and I'll be busy the whole time. I repeat if I cannot get it done on the way up it won't go up on time on Saturday. If I suck that bad I'll be finishing it on the ride home (which is also eight hours). If I cannot do it within 14 hours' worth of riding in the back seat of a Jeep Cherokee, feel free to heckle me.**

 **So hopefully it will go up on Saturday, if it doesn't, it'll be up Sunday afternoon. Thank you.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Review Responses:**

 **THEXPOTXHEAD: #1: Yeah, figured someone would catch that.**

 **#2: Wish our school had something like that. It has a unit on domestic abuse in Health, but some people worm their way out of that class, so not everyone gets to hear it.**

 **Gwynevere Whisper: Thanks** **. I also know how it is having an intimidating sister. Yeah, I wanted to make a point of making Gorger as hatable as possible. Thanks for the review!**

 **BlackWolfUnder: Thanks for the review! Now that you say it, my old bully and I have gotten close aswell.**

 **Guest: Thanks dude, this review made my day** **. Sorry, you won't get any Ripred Mareth or Perdita in this chapter, but I'll be sure to incorporate them in later chapters aswell.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, or any products mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Gregor and Luxa do not pay attention in class. Trust me it will come back to bite them in the butt later. Please pay attention is class and perform well in school.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **R &E**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: There is still a position for artist open. PM Gamblinman for more info**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ = ripped out notebook paper.

If you don't like it say something, cause it's a pain to format.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

"Mr. Collins, Ms. Regal! What on earth has happened to your faces?" Mr. Ajax asks, absolutely fuming, as we walk into class three minutes after the bell has rang, presenting ourselves with massive amount of bruises on our faces. Well, I have a massive amount of bruises. Luxa has one. But I won't tell her that my wounds are worse than hers. She might give me a few more.

I shoot a look at Luxa to let her know I'll handle it. I can tell that she is mentally face palming, but is too embarrassed to object.

"Well, you see sir, Luxa here was on route to class, because as you can see, Luxa would never miss your class for the world, she loves it. And for that reason she was sprinting to get here on time. She was a tad late because her last teacher went over the time, so she felt the need to hurry. If only every teacher was as prompt as you Mr. Ajax. So she was sprinting, not wanting to miss a minute of this exciting class! And I was also sprinting, but I was on my way to the bathroom. You see, I have a small bladder. So as we were both running we smacked into each other face first, and fell onto the floor. Oh no!" I say, a tad cheesily. Luxa blushes. She looks like she wants to die.

"Mr. Collins, could you please tell me, if that's the case why do you have so many more bruises?" He asks me, arms crossed, foot tapping rapidly.

"You see, when we fell after slamming faces, she landed on her butt," cue more blushing and a glare, "and I landed on my face. And it bounced. A couple times." I'll admit, the story is somewhat cringe worthy. But, hey, if it gets me out of detention-

"Collins, Regal, detention, my room, end of the day, the whole week." Ajax says as he turns his back to us, disregarding us with a wave of his hand as a look of disbelief coats Luxa and I's face. "Please take your seat, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you the rest of the period, understood?" Luxa opens her mouth to object, but I cover it at the last second, muffling her objections with my palm. I give Mr. Ajax a nod to confirm that we would keep our mouths shut (or keep my hand on Luxa's mouth, whatever it took to avoid another week of detention).

All of a sudden there's a sharp pain spreading through my hand, and red teeth marks on my palm are apparent. I take my hand off of her mouth and cradle it in my arm, trying exceedingly hard not to swear.

Luxa bit me.

With a smug look on her face she walks off and takes her seat. The class has erupted into a giggling fit, and now it's my turn to be embarrassed. Left in front of the class all alone, the punchline of the joke.

I sit next to Luxa just to spite her. She glares. I'm getting used to it.

The class is spent in silence, neither of us having anything to do. Not that we don't have homework, trust me, we both have plenty, we just don't feel like doing any.  
Luxa glares at me again. I give her a shrug, as if to say 'I tried'. This earns another glare. I comically hum and the other direction, earning a suppressed giggle. Having lightened the mood, I take out a piece of paper. Tearing a bit off as quietly as possible, I compose a note for the gal sitting adjacent to me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| My deepest of apologies m'lady. It |

|was a most valiant effort to be sure.|

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I nonchalantly toss it over to her without anyone else seeing it. It lands on her desk with a small crinkling noise. She shoots me a look of suspicion, looking at me out of the corner of her eye, her lips a line. I look away, propping my head up with my hand.

She silently opens up the slip of paper, and skims it over. She puts her hand to her mouth, somewhat disappointed, but amused at the same time. She rolls her eyes, and turns the scrap of paper over. She thinks for a moment, collecting her thoughts as to what she should say. She chews on her pen for a bit, her eyes looking up without actually looking at anything; they're focusing on a thought, rather than on abject. The way the window sits behind her, a ray of light, a sunbeam, shoots into the room and encircles her, and only her, in radiant afternoon sun. It makes her hair shine, and makes her even paler that she already is. With the sunlight hitting her in just the right way, you can see the structure of her jaw, strong but beautifully carved, her cheekbones almost in the perfect position. It's no wonder every guy in the school is attracted to her. It's even more obvious now why she has so much arrogance aswell, with looks like those who needs talent, skill, or experience?

I wish I had paint and a canvas (and some actual artistic ability while we're at it) because the way she looks now is a sight to behold. All of the stars have aligned to make this the perfect image. Looking at her now, she's no longer a high school girl, but a radiant princess, cloaked in light, as if it's her identity( ***laughs at my own joke. If you don't get it look up what lux means in Latin** ).

I look away. This is Luxa Regal. What am I doing? This is the girl who wrote on my face with permanent marker. She doesn't deserve this.

But I can't stop myself from feeling excited when I feel the wadded up piece of paper hit my desk. I pick it up and unwrap the scrap to see her response, for whatever unwelcomed reason feeling excited to read it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| Mission failed, we'll get him next time |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What's this? Are we getting to see some of the real Luxa? Poor Luxa, hoping I wouldn't get the reference.

Under the rough exterior Luxa can nerd out a bit. Who knew?

Look at the handwriting. Of course she has the fanciest, most princesses-like handwriting I've ever seen. It's not exactly cursive, but… let's just say that the loops and the curls are in all the right places. Seriously, it looks like the type of handwriting a British colonial would write with when sending a letter to her love from across seas. Not that I know anything about any of that. I probably would if I'd payed attention in Social Studies today.

I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I haven't the slightest idea what I'm supposed to write down. It was a nice reference and all, but how do you respond to that? Do I admit that I get the reference? And give her reason to torment me for being a nerd? Nope.

Play dumb? Say it's totally uncharacteristic of her to say that and act as if I have no clue that it's a reference in the first place? And give her one up on me?  
Hell no.

Do I start a new conversation entirely, leaving the subject altogether? Like what? Say something funny about Mr. Ajax, riffing on the previous subject by transitioning to a new, yet similar one? Not an awful idea, but what can I say without crossing any lines of sort.

I tap my pencil on my desk, looking over my options. A bad habit, I know. One that has a tendency to annoy people to the point of hating me. Among other reasons, that is. It'd take me a while to list off all of the reasons, and quite frankly I probably couldn't recite them all off of the top of my head, but I'm sure that if you asked nicely the silver haired gal sitting at the desk beside me could write you a pretty conclusive list.

Yet none of this solves my problem of not having any fucking clue about what to write. I can see that she's getting somewhat miffed that I'm taking this long to jot down what is supposed to be a quick conversational note.

Looking over the previously stated options at hand, I decide that the last one appears to be the safest choice. But the question still stands, what to write about.

Based off of previous experiences, I decide that it wouldn't hurt to poke fun at Mr. Ajax himself.

The teacher is at his desk, grading papers by the pound, but not paying an ounce of attention to any of the students that have been placed under his supervision. I'll give him some slack, he does teach almost exclusively advanced classes (this is the only class he teaches that isn't honors or Advanced Placement) so naturally he does have a lot of papers he needs to grade. It would be a lot easier if he could take a period to chip away at the papers, so he could get home to his theoretical family at a somewhat decent hour.

Yet with a class of teenagers (and not entirely of the well behaved advanced students aswell) one can't afford not to pay attention.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| He's really unobservant isn't he? |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A simple statement, but one that can build a conversation. I shrug in not disapproval as I fold it once more, and toss in in Luxa's direction in a one swift movement.

She snatches it with her lightning quick reflexes before it even lands on the table, and hides the slip of paper on her lap under the desk, and playing it off as fixing a strand of her hair left of her face.

Seconds after acting as if no note was ever passed I see Mr. Ajax finish a movement out of the corner of my eye, and I hear Mr. Ajax sneeze.

False alarm.

I'm glad that Luxa was watching.

After having cleared his nasal passages, Mr. Ajax returned to his papers, his pen scratching out wrong answers as his eyes trail down the paper.

Across the aisle I see Luxa bring the paper back out, and read the message I scribbled down on the notebook scrap. Her eyes scan the strip, her face expressionless this time, seeing as the message isn't quite as amusing as the prior message had been.

Luxa looks over the strip of notebook paper for a moment, trying to find space on the all but filled up scrap of scratch paper.

After a fruitless search Luxa just sighs and rips a considerably larger piece of notebook out of her binder. With much more space for future messages on piece than the last, she writes an inscription, quick and emotionless (if I said that didn't worry me I would be lying) and folds it over precisely, perfectly in half, much neater than my fold had been.

She tosses the slip to me, it landing square on the desk in front of me. I put set a hand over it and slide it off of the desk and into my hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| He's not used to teaching kids he needs to keep |

| an eye on. He only teaches advanced classes. |

| I suppose he just isn't prepared for trouble |

| makers like us. |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

For a second I chuckle. Yeah Luxa, major trouble makers aren't we?

But then it dawns on me. She's not joking. She's spent so much time with Henry that she probably does cause trouble when he's around. She sees herself as a troublemaker because that's what she's always been called. Anytime Henry's around he causes trouble just for the fun of it, and it would seem that Luxa was always around for it. So she always gets lopped in with him; a troublemaker. Whether she caused trouble or not.

I refuse to believe that Luxa causes trouble 100 percent of the time. Or even as much as Henry does. I know I haven't known her all that long, but she seems too… not exactly smart (although she isn't dumb)… but she seems like someone who would get tired of Henry's shenanigans real quick.

I scratch my response down onto the slip and fold it up again (attempting to keep as close to her neat and perfect fold as possible).

The handoff is successfully made, and she opens the note to read what is written on it.

She giggles as she reads:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| Oh yeah, especially when we come |

| to class looking like we just beat all |

| of the mafia in a fist fight |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her giggle remains as she writes down her response (seriously it looks like she scribbling, she's writing so fast she can't possibly be writing legibly, but it always turns out so nice) and passes it to me in the aisle way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| I feel as if that's not the case; I doubt you could |

| even take on a child in a fistfight |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

What's that supposed to mean? I could too totally take down a child in a fistfight.

I shoot a glare at her, and she smirks in response. I take back everything I said about her; maybe she is so bad.

Regretless, I quickly scribble down my reply and throw the slip of paper at her outstretched hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| Jerk |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

To be honest I completely expected her to respond negatively.

In total contrast to what I thought she would do, she smiled. Nothing too extraordinary, but a small, genuine smile. A real one.

Oh. She just wanted to get a rise out of me.

It takes her all of three seconds to write down a response and pass the paper back to me. I snatch it out of her hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| Dork |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I can't help but chuckle a bit. Not the worst nickname. I'm sure Henry could come up with worse.

Retaliation time.

My message set in ink I give her the paper back, fully expecting an expression of displeasure once she reads it.

Luxa reads the word, and as the genuine smile makes a return I see her roll her eyes, a trademark action of hers. Guess she doesn't mind the nickname.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

| Princess |

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her smile doesn't leave her face as she writes her response.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell rings. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I kinda lost track of time.

I'm gonna admit this, and I'll only say this once, passing notes with the dork wasn't awful.

Sure he took forever to respond and his messages were always so corny, but otherwise he was entertaining. Besides, the corniness adds some charm.

I'm only gonna say it once.

The dork thing? I ironically called him a dork in one of the notes, and I guess it kinda stuck. Kinda fits though; he is a major dork.

I begin to pack my things into my bag, not wanting to stick around for too long. Class went by much quicker than usual, and I suppose that was probably due to Gregor. Passing notes helped pass the time.

As I finish stuffing all the loose papers into my bag Gregor stands beside me waiting, already having packed.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I was kinda waiting for you." He said.

Okay, just because I used you to pass the time during a boring class doesn't mean we're best buddies now. Don't get ahead of yourself. "Why, did you expect me to walk with you?" I ask him, attempting to leave; he just follows.

"Uh huh. Kinda have to." He says confidently, trailing close behind.

"What makes you think that?" I ask him, getting cross.

"Because we have the same class next period."

Oh. Yeah. That.

I sigh. "Fine, but walk behind me." I tell him, listing off the rules, "do not look at me, and if anyone looks at you (which they probably won't but if they do) make it look like you just got rejected."

"Ouch. Is it always this hard to be your friend?" He asks me, feigning pain.

"Not typically, but I have a special policy for wannabes. And we aren't friends." I tell him, picking up my pace. He matches it.

"Ouch," He repeats this time not feigning anything.

"You're the one who asked."

Gregor walked behind me making sure to put space in between us, like a good boy. Without any added conversation we actually got to science with time to spare.

Ares stands up abruptly from his seat in the front row. The suddenness of it makes me stop dead in my tracks, leaving me stranded halfway between my desk and the door I entered from.

Standing in said doorway is Gregor, as awkward as ever. Ares locks his gaze on Gregor, and Gregor's eyes shift around awkwardly as he tries to avoid Ares's gaze.

I look at Ares. Then at Gregor. Back to Ares. Gregor once again.

Both completely silent. One's eyes full of shame, pleading for forgiveness. The other full of embarrassment, only wanting the past to remain that way.

Finally Ares speaks up. "Gregor I"-

Gregor finally says something, interrupting Ares's train of thought "Look, don't worry about it man." And walks past me, brushing up against me in the process, and takes his seat.

"But Gregor I"- Ares starts but Gregor shushes him abruptly.

"Look, Ares. You really don't need to apologize." Gregor tells him.

"What makes you say that? If it were not for me you would never have gotten beat by Henry." Ares admits, scratching the back of his head.

"No, if it wasn't for you I would probably still be in that hallway getting my face punched in." Gregor corrects. "Look, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't want to do it anymore than I wanted to be there." He said, disregarding Ares's confused facial expression.  
"But, I don't understand. You are not upset in the slightest?" Ares asked

"Not at all. Trust me, I got much worse beatings at my last school." Gregor says, obviously fibbing. It's not hard to tell, he's fiddling with his hands.

Ares sighs in defeat. "Don't let Henry hear you say that. He'll take it as a challenge." He says sitting down as the bell rings, signaling the start of class.

"Ms. Regal, what are you doing out of your seat?" Ms. Pandora says, having just walked back into class. Pandora is one of those teachers who will walk the halls in between classes in order to rack up Fitbit steps, so she gets to class when the bell has only just rung.

"What?" I ask, looking down. Oh. "Sorry, hadn't realized I was out of my seat." I say as I go to sit behind Gregor and diagonally from Ares (it was the only seat left).

Damn Gregor for causing a scene. I had forgotten that I hadn't ever sat down.

I don't know Gregor too well, but he seems like he can really be a drama queen. This is so like him to cause a scene.

Pandora just shakes her head and starts her lecture; it's me, what's she gonna do. As you can see Pandora loves me. She can't punish me, but that isn't typically a problem seeing as I always behave for her. Same goes for Howard. Henry however…

Let's just say that Henry doesn't feel the need to behave and when he acts up Pandora doesn't go easy on him.

Once Pandora is well into her lecture I lean forward to talk to Gregor.

"Did I miss something?" I ask in a hushed, but harsh, whisper.

"Nope," He responds simply, his whispering skills obviously better than mine (don't tell him I said that).

"Gregor," I growl lowly.

Gregor swallows hard. "Well… I forgot to mention that Ares was present when Henry punched me." Gregor mutters slowly.

"Oh,"

"I was pinning his arms behind his back," Ares adds before finishing, "While Henry punched him."  
"It rendered me completely defenseless." Gregor mentions nonchalantly. Ares nods. They act as if it were nothing.

"Oh," Again. "Was it painful?" I ask.

"Excruciatingly," Gregor says, completely serious, as Ares flinches in shame "The hold genuinely hurt more than the punches."

I smirk. "Yeah, Henry always thought that he was better at punching than he really was." I say, chuckling.

"Yeah, his form was awful. That hold though man, it was top notch. Probably couldn't take much more of that man." Gregor remembers. Sounds about right.

"It really hurt that much?" Gregor nods. I turn to Ares. "Do you think you could teach me? I might actually have a chance of getting rid of this pest if I can threaten him with that."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry can't exactly teach it. Feel free to call me if you ever need me to do it though." He advises me winking.

"Excuse me?"

"Now that you say that, if don't mind doing it now…"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Stop worrying, I was only kidding." I console him. "A little bit" He tenses up again. I giggle.

We laugh and joke all period (mostly at Gregor's expense) and once the bell rings we hadn't payed attention to a word of Pandora's lecture, but it's not as if she knew that, so who cares.

I have to say, Gregor and Ares get along so much better than I had thought that they would. I didn't see Ares putting up with Gregor, and I didn't see Gregor enjoying torment, but Ares laughed at Gregor's antics and Ares didn't torment Gregor in the slightest (aside from some light teasing, but Gregor didn't seem to mind).

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

"The most essential part of business is advertising. If nobody knows about the product nobody can buy it, and the same goes for services." Ms. Nike says as she points to an image of a billboard that's being displayed on the Smartboard. Ares yawns in his seat beside me. I know buddy, it's pretty boring.

I nod at him, and he nods back. I peer over to Ms. Nike and see that she has her back turned toward me, writing a chart on the board displaying the statistics of the effectiveness of each type of advertisement. While her back is turned I pull my earbuds out and plug one into my ear, my phone in still in my pocket. Luckily my hair is decently long, so it somewhat hides it from view. I press the little plastic button on the cord or my earbud and Green Day's Basket case begins to play in my ears.

I look over to Ares wondering why he doesn't do the same. Half of the class is doing it, so it's not as if it's just me. It's not some abstract idea.

Then I take a look at his pockets. Empty. Nothing in them. No phone. No IPod. Not even earbuds.

Is he grounded? Did he lose his phone?  
Then my eyes land on his clothes. Old ripped jeans, not preripped in any fashionable manner. The same torn black jacket he always wears. Nothing else. Is he even wearing a shirt under his jacket?  
The pen. The paper. The reason he didn't have any of his own is…

Ares doesn't have any money to spare, does he?

I kinda feel for the guy.

His eye catches mine. He smiles. I smile back.

I point to my earbud. He shakes his head, although I can't tell if he means to say that he doesn't want it or if he's saying he doesn't have one.

Disregarding what he said either way, I hand him one of the earbuds. He looks at it for a second not sure what to do. After a moment he silently puts it in his ear. He listens to the music for a second, and then he smiles.

Guess he likes Green Day.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys. I suck. It's Sunday. Sorry. At least it's still within the weekend though, so no heckling allowed. Score!**

 **I really hope you like the chapter, I actually really liked writing it; you know how much I like to write about Gregor and Luxa getting along.**

 **Luxa and Gregor have different handwriting. I used different font in the document, but in case it doesn't show up there will be images on my Twitter account, if you want to see the differences.**

 **Since I'm still in the car with like six hours to go with no Wi-Fi, I might actually edit this. You guys are so spoiled. Don't get used to it though.**

 **Real quick, this story will take a year to write. When I say it'll span over a school year I'm not kidding. So I want Halloween in the story and Halloween in real life to line up(or at least only be a week off). I'll figure something out, but for a bit I might be only updating every other week if I cannot find any worthwhile filler. I hate using filler, but if I find something meaningful I will use it. If you have any ideas how to cushion now and Halloween feel free to tell me.**

 **We have ten weeks till Halloween. I only have five chapters until Halloween in the story. Yeah, I'm bad off.**

 **That being said, if I don't post every week I'll put up a status update, so don't worry I won't completely forget about you guys.**

 **May fate deal you your destined hand**

 **~Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Length: 4726**

 **Total writing time: 9 hours, 30 minutes**

 **Date finished 12:16 PM 7/30/2017**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question: How will detention go?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker Question: Gregor was quick to forgive Ares. How easily do you forgive? I'm pretty good at forgiving and forgetting.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Story Question: Do you mind if the characters swear in the story?**


	9. Luxa says Trust me 1 million times

**Hey Gamblin' dudes and duddettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter of RPI. I'm sorry this will be up a few days late, but I actually ended getting a new computer, meaning I had to transfer everything over.**

 **This also means that I no longer have access to word. What's gonna end up happening is that I have to finish this one with Docs since I already started it with word, and I'll set up Notepad++ for future chapters.**

 **How will this affect you? Not at all.**

 **Any ways, I'm uploading every other week as I said I would, because I want Halloween in reality and Halloween in the story to align, and I don't want to waste your time with filler content(aka all of Prophecy of Sight let's be honest the whole story was filler fluff).**

 **Alright, onto the story!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Review Responses**

 **THEXPOTXHEAD: Was it in COD? I only remember it from Star Wars Battlefront 2. Which cover? I know there are some good ones, but I'll always prefer the original.**

 **Gwynevere Whisper: Thanks for your review. Yeah I'm in the same boat as you, as long as it's realistic I don't mind swearing. You know me, the fluff will start coming in strong.**

 **Lucastreet: Thanks man, glad to be back and glad you're reading along aswell.**

 **Guest: Hey, glad to see you're still in this with us, your reviews are appreciated. I would post more, but dude, it takes so much energy to write these. As for Strength of Will, I only wanted to focus on one for now, otherwise I might burn out, and to be completely honest I couldn't figure out an ending for it. Yeah, I think everyone cried at the prologue. Don't worry, rager greg will make an appearance, but it won't be for a bit (explicitly until blood ball season) but it will be here. Can't exactly get rid of Gorger, yeah I hold the magical author powers, but that wouldn't be great for plot. Glad you hate him though, that's what I was going for. Thanks for the review man, I really appreciate it.**

 **BlackwolfUnder: Yeah I may forgive a bit too easily, but eh *shrugs* Luxa and Gregor will know each other pretty well after detention.**

 **Guest: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Disclaimer: I own a laptop with more than 1.5 hours of battery life on it, but unfortunately I don't own anything else.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **R &E**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Attention: There is still a position for artist open. PM Gamblinman for more info**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

RING!

As the bell rings it signals our release into freedom, away from this hellhole known as class.

Actually all things considered it wasn't all that awful. Ares and I completely ignored the slideshow on the importance of advertisement and listened to classic and punk rock the whole time. Ares enjoyed it.

Well, I'm assuming he liked it. He never complained or took the earbud out, he just drummed his finger to the ever changing beat the whole time. If he did like it then he has good taste in music.

The sound of the bell stops with an abrupt halt, the sound still echoing in the hallways outside the classroom. As it does Ares and I pack up. Or should I say I pack up. Ares just stands beside me as I do so, not really having much to pack up himself.

All he has is the textbooks the teachers lent him; they were the textbooks from previous classes, ripped at the corners with inappropriate messages scribbled on every single solitary page of the book. He holds them in one arm, pushing them up against the side of his torso, applying constant force to keep them suspended there.

It must be really annoying to have to carry your textbooks everywhere by hand. I can imagine it being a pain to have to physically put your books down if you need to do anything else involving the use of your hands. This guy desperately needs a backpack.

If Henry is really his friend the why didn't he get him one.

Think about it, Henry is rolling in cash. It would literally be pocket change for him to buy a backpack. It wouldn't have any negative impact on him, and Ares is obviously in desperate need of a backpack, so why wouldn't he buy him one?

Something tells me that Henry isn't very good at being friends.

I finish packing up by giving my binder a swift kick in an attempt to force it into my bag. Geeze, with the massive amount of textbooks they hand out in this school you have a hard time fitting anything else into your bag. Seriously, every class (besides P.E.) hands out a textbook. Even Study Hall for whatever reason.

My attempts to stuff my binder into my bag having failed, I decide to leave it as it is. At least I'm not going out in public like this. Mr. Ajax's room isn't too far from here, so I don't have to worry about a bunch of people seeing me like this.

Oh yeah… I have detention.

Up until now it hadn't sunk in. I have detention. Ugh.

The worst part is I need to tell my parents why I'll be home late. And I have to do it right now, because if I don't tell them soon they'll message me, which I won't be able to look at because I won't be able to sneak my phone out in the middle of detention. Then they'll call the school, and whoever is working in the office will tell them, and it'll just be a bad time in general.

I pull out my phone and shoot my dad a text.

 _ **I'm gonna be late getting home from school got detention okay bye**_

There we go, looks legit.

Better I text him than mom. Mom would blow up at me; odds are dad won't even tell her until he talks to me about it. I'm safe for now.

"Gregor, your bag is still open." Ares comments, pointing to the bag I have hanging from my shoulders, my binder poking its head out.

"My binder and I got into a fight." I exaggerate as I shove my phone into my pocket. I feel it buzz, but I don't feel like explaining the situation to my father right now.

"Your binder won I take it." Ares says as we start to head out the door. The teacher waves to us as we exit the classroom.

"Let's call it a draw."

"If you say so. Where are you going?" He asks as he heads for the school's nearest exit, and I turn to continue deeper into the school, toward Mr. Ajax's class.

"I have detention." I tell him, "with Mr. Ajax."

"It could be worse. It could be with Mrs. Solovet." Ares points out.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

Detention. In the first week of school. That has got to be some kind of new record.

I slump back into my seat with a sigh. I forgot how awful this was. Literally sitting and doing nothing. It's exactly like Study Hall class, but after school.

I could be doing homework. I could be studying. I could be reading. Hell, I could even be doodling, which is usually what I resort to when I have detention. But am I doing any of the above?

No.

Then what am I doing, you ask? What else could be more important than getting work done, and actually making progress on my schoolwork? What would I rather be doing than furthering my education whilst reading literary masterpieces? What could help me keep my sanity better than drawing a crude portrayal of Mr. Ajax hanging from a noose?

I'm writing notes to fucking Gregor Collins.

And you know what's worse? I'm actually enjoying myself.

With a slight crinkling noise a folded piece of notebook paper lands on my desk, nearly skipping as it does so it's folded so thin.

Could it be?

Could Gregor have finally learned how to properly fold notebook paper?

As I struggle to unfold the imploded scrap of paper from itself it is obvious that he hasn't.

Dork.

As typical, the message makes me roll my eyes.

He's a mixture of corny and cheesy that makes him hard to hate. Trust me, I'm good at hating people.

He's not main character material. He doesn't have the personality nor does he have the dynamic. Trust me, nobody would make him the main character of anything; not of a TV show, not of a movie, and definitely not of a book.

But he's perfect for the role of comedic relief.

I look over to him. He's spacing off in the distance, listening to some kind music on his earbuds.

Hmmmm.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Omniscient**

L: _Give me your earbuds_

G: _Why should I?_

L: _Because I'm bored._

G: _Sucks to suck, I'm not giving you my earbuds._

L: _I am the only thing between you and Henry's fists, give me your earbuds_

G: _You're manipulative, you know that?_

L: _Trust me, I'm aware of how much of a manipulative bitch I am, now_

 _gimme._

G: _You're the worst kind of person._

L: _A wise decision._

G: _You'd better give them back._

L: _I'll consider it._

G: _Why do I feel like you won't?_

L: _Ignore that, it's just your conscience, you don't need it_

G: _You've lost yours?_

L: _If by lost you mean thrown away, then yes._

G: _I gathered that by some of the awful choices you make_

L: _Don't judge. Besides, I have a lot of fun, don't I?_

G: _Fun? Look where you are._

L: _I specifically remember it being your fault that we're in here._

G: _My wrist hurts_

L: _Don't change the subject_

G: _I'm being serious Lux' I've been writing all day_

L: _Wimp… I guess Mr. Ajax wouldn't notice if we were texting. Give me your number._

G: _***-***-****_

 **U tricked me into getting my number.**

 **You arent the only manipulative one**

 **Dork, id better not regret this**

 **Why? whatd you do?**

 **Trust me, you wouldn't like it**

 **Ill take your word for it**

 **|New Message! |**

 **| 3 Gorger 3 |**

 **Ugh.**

 **What?**

 **Gorger just messaged me**

 **You gonna open it?**

 **Maybe idk**

 **kinda scared to**

 **|New Message!(2) |**

 **| 3 Gorger 3 |**

 **ug, another one**

 **Ill be here for you if its bad**

 **okay**

 **Contact: Gorger**

 **hey babe**

 **im so srry**

 **hi**

 **pls forgive me bab**

 **yu know i drnk to mch sum times**

 **yeah, i know**

 **this isn't my first time at the recieving end**

 **im so sory**

 **uhuh**

 **sure**

 **ive heard this before**

 **i kno**

 **but i meen it this time**

 **u said that last time**

 **cmon baab**

 **let me apolagiz**

 **i have**

 **the answers still no**

 **stop makng desisins 4 me**

 **thats what started this in the 1st place**

 **ur a controlling bitch**

 **let me live my on life**

 **mmkay then**

 **that was rude**

…

 **i dont think this is working out**

 **dont u dare**

 **bitch i onw you**

 **ur mine**

 **u hve to do wt i say**

 **i dont think so**

 **this isnt over**

 **This contact has been blocked**

 **howd it go?**

…

 **i fuking hate him**

 **wow**

 **tell me how you really feel**

 **whatd he do**

 **he said he owns me**

 **oh**

 **yeah**

 **something tells me you wouldn't like that**

 **trust me**

 **i dont**

 **well at least its over**

 **i wish**

 **what do you mean?**

 **trust me**

 **its not over until i do it in person**

 **thats just how he is**

 **thats going to suck**

 **hell yeah it is**

 **realy dont want to do it**

…

 **want me to help you do it?**

 **i dont want to drag you into this**

 **its not your responcibility**

 **well**

 **thanks to you now i feel socially obligated**

 **i cant stop you can I?**

 **nope**

 **could you…**

 **what?**

 **make sure i dont get punched in the face?**

 **i can try**

 **luxa**

 **that doesnt sound promisinf**

 **luxa**

 **awnser me**

 **LUXA**

 **pls**

 **i like my fae**

 **LUXA**

 **just trust me**

 **luxa**

 **i dont**

 **ur gonna let him**

 **LUXA**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Welp**

 **Hi**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **Please don't stop reading.**

 **Legit this laptop switch is making my life hell. Then I had a robotics thing.**

 **I am sooooo tired guys.**

 **I'm sorry the word count on this one is a little low, but trust me it took just as much work and effort as far as formatting goes. And it gave me so much emotional strife writing out Gorger's part.**

 **Litterally I couldn't handle the way he spelled words when he texted.**

 **Okay, just becasue a double upload would make reviews and review responces hell, I'm uploading this today and the next chapter on Saturday(hopefully).**

 **The good part is that with the two week schedule I have planned this doesn't put me too far behind.**

 **After this regularly scheduled two week schedule I promise.**

 **May fate deal you your destined hand**

 **~Gamblinman**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Stats**

 **Length:**

 **Total writing time: 10 hours**

 **Date finished: 12:01 8/31/2017**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question: How will breaking up with Gorger go?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker question: Do you guys get bloody noses? I've always had a problem with them, and I've been having one a day for years but in the last month it's gotten up to four a day, which usually only happens when it's dry and I'm stressed (which isn't the case right now). In fact I have one right now, which is why this is the question.**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**


	10. You asked him to punch me?

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

It's nearly 4:25. Detention has been out for nearly half an hour now.

It's a hot afternoon, getting up near 100 degrees fahrenheit. Most people think that Oregon doesn't get hot. I'm not gonna try and convince you that Oregon gets as hot as California and Arizona, because their average is at least 100 if not more. It's more that people think it's always raining, and the temperature's somewhere around 60-70 degrees. While that's a good description of spring in Oregon, once summer hits it's consistently above 70 degrees, and can easily get up to the hundreds.

And days like this really prove my point. The air is dry, causing slight irritation of the eyes and nose, and can even cause a nosebleed. Walking out of an air conditioned building the heat swarms around you, wrapping you in a blanket of unbearable heat. The bright sun shines directly into your eyes and reflects off of glass and metal surfaces, ensuring that there's no escape from it's rays of pure ocular pain.

But the transition from hot and humid to hot and dry does show that the weather is slowly developing into autumn, the next season in the cycle.

Luxa left somewhere around five minutes ago.

Once the clock hit 4:00 Mr. Ajax ushered us out, shooing at us as if we were pests of some sort, and locked up as soon as we were out of the room.

As a student I understand wanting to leave school as soon as possible, but that's ridiculous.

Once inside his small compact car he peeled out of the school's parking lot with a screeching sound, leaving the two of us behind, standing at the concrete slab that serves as a step up to the school's front door.

What was left to do? Neither of us can drive. We were stuck at the school until our rides arrived.

In the end we ended up talking. Well, I did most of the talking. She seemed to enjoy listening.  
It was nothing special. Just about normal life. I told her some of Boot's habits(we laughed at these), about Lizzie's massive amount of intelligence(she was impressed by this), and my mediocrity in everything that wasn't science or track(she seemed somewhat amused by these but she didn't heckle me for it). Just some random things that have happened recently with my family.

Looking back at it I don't think I can remember her saying anything at all. She just listened intently, staring at me with those deep purple eyes, wise beyond her years but somehow there was some kind of sparkle, like that of a child, encountering new experiences left and right.

That's the thing about new experiences, as amazing it feels to be introduced to something that is, to you at least, brand new, unexplored and exciting, the more new experiences you have the less there are for you to experience. They're limited.

That tells me a lot about Luxa. She's restless; a thrill seeker; she gets a rush out of adrenaline like nothing else.

It's a dangerous quality, but… somewhat endearing.

Sometime around 4:25 her chauffeur showed up. She finally spoke up.

 _Well, guess my ride's here. See you tomorrow._

In hindsight she seemed almost… upset to leave?

Nah, couldn't be. After all, she only talked to me for her own amusement. That's her type; the one to keep others along for the ride because it benefits her, but once she got to the destination she ditches them. They've outlived their usefulness.

But then agian…

 _See you tomorrow._

If I wasn't a massive dork I'd say that she was hoping she'd see me again.

But that's not like her at all.

With the screech that probably makes me more likely to become deaf everytime I hear it a black Excursion pulls up in front of me, coming to a halt so that I could get in.

Here comes a painful explanation, followed by an equally painful lecture. So hyped.

I get up off my butt, now realizing that the cement slab had been covered in pine needles; it matches the back of my jeans now.

I get up to my feet, wiping off the pant legs of my jeans.

"You. In. Now" A voice calls out from the passenger side window that was slowly rolling down to reveal my father sitting in the driver's seat, peering at me through his eye glasses.

Dad doesn't always wear glasses, he wears contacts more often than glasses, but everytime he does wear glasses it always makes him look older, and much more tired.

I obey without question, dutifully trudging to the car, opening the door, and climbing into the front passenger seat. I make sure to slam the car door behind me(what I'm a teenager, it was in the job application to be rebellious).

As I buckle my seatbelt dad puts the car into motion, pulling out of the driveway and into the street.

An awkward silence envelopes the car as we drive. The situation is stagnant and stale, and I almost want to ask him to turn on the air conditioning (as if that would fix anything) but I was afraid to break the silence.

Eventually the prophetic silence was broken when dad, very suddenly, slumped his shoulders, and let out a small sigh. This one sigh broke the dam, allowing all other words by both parties to come out into the open.

"I'm so sorry dad." Is all I can muster. And really, it's all I can say at this point.

"Gregor, this isn't like you. Detention? Based off of the bruises on your face, fights? This is really unlike you," He shakes his head, his head down.

"Sorry," I repeat half heartedly.

"What did you do? What can you do to get detention the first week of school?" Disappointment was apparent in his eyes, and exasperation in his facial expression.

For a moment I considered telling him the truth. Telling him that my bruises were completely unrelated to the fact that I had gotten detention. That the only reason I got detention was because I was late, since I felt morally obligated to help somebody I heard crying in the hallway. I considered it.

Keyword: considered.

But something was telling me not to.

It's an odd sort of feeling, I can't necessarily explain it. But for whatever reason I feel like if I tell him what really happened, if I tell him the truth, something bad will happen.

I can't put my finger or how or why I'm having these thoughts, or even how or why something bad will happen. Everytime I try to come to a conclusion about what will happen all I get is some fog in my head…

… and a faint image of Luxa.

Amazingly, even though I hated her until roughly 1:45 today, I don't want anything bad to happen around her.

So it looks like I need to make something up.

"Dad, I swear I didn't get into a fight." Is all I say, some crafty story not coming to me in the moment.

Looks like I'll have to bs my way into one.

"Gregor if you didn't get into a fight then explain the bruises and the detention" he says still skeptical. I can't blame him. I wouldn't believe me either.

"The bruises? Ummmm…" I start, not knowing what to say. I honestly didn't think I'd get this far.

Maybe part of the truth won't hurt "I got.. eh… bullied?" I say as confidently as I possibly can(which is obviously a lot of confidence, right?).

Dad sighs, and puts his hand up to his forehead. I think he bought it.

"I thought you said things were going well." Oh yeah, I did didn't I? Oh well.

"They were… yesterday." That's not totally a lie. Speaking relatively to all of the other days I was at school, yesterday wasn't all that bad.

Dad sighs **(man he sighs almost as much as Luxa blushes in Prophecy of Sight(which is not coming back))**. "Then why are you the one who got detention?"

"Because the guy who bullied me runs the school. He just said that I started it, and I got detention for it." I tell him. This is where the lies come in.

"Runs the school? I doubt any one student has that much power." Oh dad. You don't know the half of it.

"His last name is Regal."

"As in… Regalia Institute?" He asks, scratching his head,

"Yup." I nod. A look of realization crosses his face.

"G-Gregor, if it's that bad you need to say something. The councillors, a teacher- heck maybe even Principal Vikus, isn't he their grandfather or something?" He asks, genuinely worried about me.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love my parents? They can cause problems at times, but the amount that they care about me is amazing. Some kids have parents who don't care, or are irresponsible. I'm so glad to have parents that do care about me.

But right now, I wish my dad didn't care as much. At least, about this topic.

"Dad, he has control over the school. Odds are I'd just get in trouble again." I tell him, even though he probably already deduced that fact. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"Are you kidding? She'll try to do something to stop him, and unlike me she won't be convinced." He says with a slight smile. "I think it's okay that we keep this between us."

I smile too. "Thanks dad."

"We'll need an excuse. The bruises are pretty obvious." He says thinking. " And neither of us know enough about makeup to cover it up."

"Ummm… are there any wild dogs in Oregon?" I spitball.

"I don't know." He admits.

Guess that one won't work.

"And neither does your mother." he adds with somewhat of a sneaky smile.

Maybe it will work.

"What about detention?" I ask him.

"What detention?" He asks. "You were helping your favorite teacher(you pick which one) grade some paperwork." He suggests.

Man I love my dad.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

The gravel crunches beneath the limo's tires as we pull up into the driveway of my family's manor.

"After detention got out there wasn't really any other means of getting home. I usually ride home with Henry if I'm not walking with Gorger. Henry left already(surprisingly he wasn't at detention, though that doesn't mean he didn't have any).

"The buses had already left(not that I've ever taken them, they're disgusting). It was getting late, and I'd rather not risk walking by myself. I'm definitely not letting Gregor get anywhere near my house.

"Speaking of the dork, I have to say, Gregor surprised me today. He was mildly entertaining, and even when he did (inevitably) say something dumb, at least it did have some kind of charm to it, in a dorkish way.

"And then on the school's step… I don't quite know what it was about the situation, but I just wanted to hear him talk.

"I can't say why, so don't ask.

"Not to mention that I was… I guess the word for it would be fascinated. I was fascinated by the way regular people live.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my life as it is now, and I wouldn't give it up for anything… but I want to experience being normal, just for a day. To see what it's like. All I've ever experienced is being a Regal. Being perfect. Being the one that sets the standard.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm whining, but it's true. I never had the chance to be normal. And odds are I never will.

"That's one thing about Gregor. He doesn't put me on a pedestal. Not like everyone else in the whole damned town does. He treats me like a regular person. Heck, a few times he even treated me like I was low class.

"I almost gave him one for a few times; it got on my nerves more than once. But I let it slide once, and then I started to get used to him doing it.

"It's honestly refreshing.

Ya feel me Paul?"

A pair of dull brown eyes shift over to look me in the eye in the rear view mirror, an expression of obvious intentment on my dear chaeffur's overly animated face.

The poor guy. Due to his immensely bushy eyebrows and his ragged and ruff mustache his emotions are always very clearly written on his face, and he has the nasty inability to hides his feelings.

But I suppose that kinda makes me like him a little more. In all of my life he has been one of the few people I can trust. He's only ever completely honest with me; I've never known him to lie. He always makes sure to hear me out, but never gives advice. He let's me learn things on my own and come to my own conclusions. But he does always give feedback of some sort. So I guess more accurate thing to say would be that he listens whole heartedly, and then gives subtle and minor advice on the situation without giving me a solution myself.

Back when Regalia was a fishing town Paul was a fisherman. On a family trip to the docks I ended up getting lost, on a dock full of big scary (relativeley, I was a young girl) sailors, all swearing up a storm. But one sailor wasn't so mean.

The instant Paul noticed me he swooped in and dragged me off to the side, right beside his boat. I can remember his exact words.

' _Wouldn't want you to get trampled, now would we princess?'_

I started bawling and vented to him about how upset I was at myself for getting lost, and my parents for taking so long to find me, and Henry for stealing my apple juice that morning, and just everything. He acted so interested. He always has.

So when I heard that the dock was shutting down, my first thought was that he would lose his job.

I told mom that we needed to give him a new job, because he needed money for 'foods stuf' as my younger self put it.

Mom was about to go on some lecture about how it wasn't our place to employ him when my dad jumped in.

'Y'know, I've been thinking. Our little girl is growing up, and quite frankly I think she needs her own limo to ride in. Between the five of us it's starting to get a little cramped!'

'But dear, we only have one chauffeur.'

'Hmmm… your right. Do you know anyone who needs a job? Someone we can trust? Someone who's taken care of her before?'

And just like that at the age of four I had my own limo, with a driver to match. Anywhere we went, I rode separately with Paul. Anytime I was upset, or bored, or couldn't sleep, we would go for a drive in the countryside. Still do sometimes.

He's always been there.

"You don't think you're normal? Sorry to break it to you girl, but there ain't nothing special about you." He teases me as he winks at me in the mirror.

"Very funny Paul. Hopefully you're funny enough to become a comedian after I fire you." I joke back, leaning back into my padded seat with a sigh. The fabric gives a slight THUMP as my back hits the seat. I yawn

"Do me a solid and don't tell Narissa I got a detention." I ask him, slightly opening one eye, only enough to see him in the mirror.

"Won't the school call her?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Nope. I registered your number as my parent contact info. You probably have a voicemail from the school by the way."

"Oh, so when I start getting the inevitable tardy calls I should just neglect to tell your cousin?"

"Yup."

"Sorry, but I could be charged for negligence for doing that girlie." he starts "... but I don't see any reason to look at any voicemails the school sends me. And if I don't listen to the voicemails then there's no way I could tell Narissa if I don't know." He winks again.

"Thanks Paul. You're the best." I tell him genuinely.

"Keep that in mind the next time there's an opportunity to give an employee a raise." He says only half joking.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I tell him, having already arranged a hefty raise in pay the week prior.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

5:58

5:59

6:00

www.

"God damn it, morning already!"

I throw my hand over to the bedside table; it fumbles around feeling around for the button atop the alarm clock.

After shuffling my hand around the table my middle finger finally finds itself on top of the button, I can feel the grooves etched into the button under my finger tip.

Rather than press it gently, using only the finger that was already on the button, I bring my hand up into the air and slam it down onto the button, with a satisfying SLAM.

All of this before I even open my eyes.

I try to open one eye, the left one, and regret it almost instantly. The light coming in through the window is almost too much to bear, I end up squinting at best.

If this is what it's like for one eye, I'd rather not open the other one.

I waste somewhere around five minutes 'getting used to the light'. To be completely honest it really shouldn't have taken more than two minutes, but I'll admit it, I just really didn't want to get up.

I finally open both eyes all the way, giving off a huge yawn as I do so. I smack my lips a couple times; my mouth is hella dry.

With a stretch beforehand for good measure I roll over from my back to my side to face my nightstand. I grab my water glass and drain what was left in it.

Having done everything I possibly could have to procrastinate getting up, I finally swing my legs over the side of the bed, and sit up on my bed.

I scratch my head. I really don't want to get up.

From the window sill across from my bed where it's charging I see my phone light up.

It would seem I have a notification.

I consider checking it. It's probably just Facebook telling me it's somebody's birthday.

It could also be a message from mom saying that one of my sisters is in the hospital.

I don't want to miss that message. It's kinda important.

It could also be Selena Gomez replying to my e-mails about letting me go on tour with her as a rodey.

I really don't want to miss that message. It's really important.

I get up to my feet and (slowly) cross the room over to the windowsill. The only power outlet is right under the window. Really bad building design, I know.

I pick my phone up and check the notification.

New Message(3)!

Luxa Regal

_4:42_

That was the last thing I was expecting. Even after the whole Selena Gomez thing.

Why would she be messaging me that early in the morning?

Well, it has to be important if it was that early.

 **Meet me at the main entrance before school**

 **Try to get there earlier than I do**

 **And wait for me**

What does she need me for?

I message her back, hoping it isn't too late and she's already changed her mind.

 **Why?**

She messages me back right away. It makes me nervous. Has she been waiting for me to reply all morning? If so she must be pretty upset. She's not the type to wait around for a reply.

 **I need your help with something**

 **That part was obvius**

 **With what?**

 **I'm thinking about breaking up w gorger**

 **really?**

 **why do you nneed me for that**

 **I cant do it on my own**

 **youve seen what he does**

 **Maybe if ur there he wont try anything**

 **I doubt me being there is gonna change anything**

 **but ill be there**

 **thanks**

 **ill bring him to the doors at 7:55**

 **Be there when i do**

 **are you sure you dont want to wait?**

 **I want it done asap**

 **aight**

 **I feel ya**

 **I'm honestly so done with him**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Gregor's POV**

Damn it Luxa, why am I letting myself be late for class just to help you break up with your boyfriend, and probably get my face punched in aswell.

I pull on my jacket tighter as I shiver. It's fucking cold, which would be a refreshing change after how hot it's been, but not while I'm standing out here in it.

Not that I'm upset that she asked me to help her. I honestly really didn't want her to do it on her own.

Hell, If I was in her position I wouldn't want to do it on my own either. But then again, if I were the one in this situation I probably wouldn't ask for help out of embarrassment shame or fear.

Relationships are kind of a weird thing. When you get into a serious relationship, everything gets put up into the light, up onto the line; nothing is hidden or exempt from judgement, and anything you attempt to hide will only come out at a later and less convenient time.

As less and less students start to come in I take a glance at the time on my phone. 7:55. Any time now.

If she didn't want to cause a scene she chose the perfect time. At this point the mass of people walking into the school's entrance is so small it would be an over exaggeration to call it a trickle. There will be next to no chance that anyone else will see the confrontation as it occurs.

Word travels fast in Regalia High, so the less chance of the situation at hand becoming gossip the better.

Footsteps off in the distance, echoing off of the paved sidewalk stretching down the street.

They must be close. I sneak another peak at my watch.

7:57. It has to be them, everyone else will be in class or running late (in which case the odds of them arriving at the school prior to 8:05 are slim).

It's showtime.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Luxa's POV**

"Why did you want me to walk you to school again?" Gorger asks as he steps in a puddle, splashing filthy water all down the length of my leg.

Seriously what did I see in him before?

"I just... I felt bad about our fight the other day… and I wanted to spend some time with you to make it up." I lie through my teeth, knowing that he's too dense to ever be capable of seeing through my facade.

"Ah, you're too sweet." He says, his breath reeking of food grease and old alcohol.

Seriously what did I ever see in him?

He steps closer to me, throwing his grimy, hair covered arm around my shoulders, bringing me into his side (his armpits smell awful) and clutches me against him. "But if you really want to spend some time with me to make it up," he starts flashing me a yellow smile as his hand migrates down my back to an area I never want him to touch again, "we can always hang out tonight."

I force a smile as I swallow hard. "Sound great." I say sarcastically, though he never understood sarcasm. I slowly slide myself away from his grasp, nearly straying into the street in my escapade. As his hand leaves my ass he shoves his hands into his pants pockets, smirking. He's so proud of himself.

Seriously, what did I ever see in him?

"I'm just glad to see all of that in the past, ya know." He says blissfully ignorant to what's going on, "and I'm glad that you finally see it my way."

"Excuse me?" I ask, appalled. His way? When did I ever say I saw things 'his way'?

"Yeah. Ya know, that you need to stop worrying so much and let me do the thinking." He says with a stupid grin.

"I don't think I ever agreed with that." I fume, attempting to keep my cool.

"You know, you girls all overreact to things. Guys are the superior gender, so you girls need to stop trying so hard, you're all just hurting yourselves. Us guys can take care of things."

"I think I see what you're saying now." I grimace, not even trying to hide it.

Seriously what did I ever see in him?

As we approach the school I see a slumping figure outside the doors to the school.

Thank god, Gregor showed up.

I wasn't the only one who saw him, judging off of Gorger's attempts to see who it was; his eyes were squinted and his brow was furrowed he careened his neck to see who it was.

"Who is that guy? Why is he waiting for us." He asks suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know." I sigh as I fidget with my hands.

He shoots me a suspicious look.

Gorger may be dumb, but he isn't that dumb. He knows when he's been set up. I need to think of something, and fast.

"Looks like a punk though." I say as he returns to looking up at the figure.

"Yeah, he does doesn't he." He mumbles as we start to close in on the steps to the school.

"Gorger, it would be _so_ hot if you would teach that punk a lesson," I say in a voice I never want to use again as long as I live.

"Hm, I got you babe. This guy'll think twice before he- erm, um… does whatever he did to deserve this again." He says. I mentally apologize to Gregor a million times. I am so gonna need to make this up to him.

Gorger takes off at a full sprint toward the school, in hot pursuit of the figure at the entrance, who's back is conveniently to us, not paying attention to the six foot bundle of testosterone coming toward him.

Oh shit.

I sprint after him, hoping I get there before he kills Gregor.

This may not have been my brightest plan. But I'll only consider it a failure if Gregor dies.

I sprint up the steps of the school as Gorger grabs Gregor by the collar and hoists him up to look him in the eye.

I skid to a stop, bringing dust off the pavement as my feet scrape against the steps. I grab his bicep and clamp my hand to it for dear life as he pulls his fist back to deck Gregor.

Gorger notices and looks back at me, an enraged look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He growls, his glare burning me.

"Gorger don't!"

"I thought you wanted me to!"

"You told him to punch me?"

"Of course not- well- erm- not on purpose." I attempt to explain(and fail miserably). "Please Gorger, let him go." Gorger does as I ask dutifully.

"The real reason I brought you here… was because I'm breaking up with you." I say it bluntly without emotion. At this point I don't even feel sorry for him.

"Oh, so that's what this's about?" He asks angrily. He grabs my shoulders. "And here I thought that you had finally seen the light! I've been trying to show you, for so long, that you can't make decisions. But you don't seem to understand it. If words won't work, I guess I'll have to beat it into you." He says with a menacing grin as he pulls one fist back, his other hand grasping my arm so tightly that it'll leave marks on my arm.

He starts his punch.

But he never finishes it.

As he starts to punch Gregor (yes, the dork himself) grabs his arm and pulls Gorger toward him. As he pulls Gorger's whole body gets thrusted toward Gregor, and I get flung to the side like a ragdoll.

Gregor throws a punch of his own, landing it squarely on George's face, with a deafening crack.

Gregor just broke his nose.

Gorger recoils, and Gregor lets go of him.

Gorger stumbles back, crouching as he holds his nose. He looks at me, and then up to Gregor.

His pride shattered, he glares at us and yells "This isn't the last you've seen of me. You'll regret this." at Gregor. Then he turns to me and says "I'll be seeing you again dollface." Before running down the steps faster than he's ever ran before in his life.

We stand in silence for a period of time, both of us afraid to break it.

"Why did you ask him to punch me?"

Seriously? Did he just ask that?

"You literally just saved my life, and THAT is the first thing you ask me? Out of all the things you could have said, out of all the things you could have looked heroic saying, you choose to say that? Literally the only time that saying the cheesiest line available would have fit the situation, and you say that?" I rant at him, waving my arms dramatically as I often do.

"You don't sound all that grateful." He snipes back.

"After hearing you say that I wish you hadn't intervened." I joke, nudging him with my elbow.

"Wow, not even a thank you? I mean, it's not like I saved your life or anything."

"Nope"

"Wow, okay then."

"Maybe next time"

"If there is one."

As he walked ahead of me , ranting on about how he won't intervene next time if I was going to act this way, I say it, in a small voice so that he can't hear me.

"Thank you"

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Hey guys totally didn't upload this three weeks late or anything.**

 **Sorry 'bout that.**

 **It was litterally almost done when it was supposed to be posted, but I got preoccupied.**

 **School has started again. Fucking sucks. AP English, AP US History, Chemistry, Geometry, then Health. All of 'em give me homework every night. Fuck my life.**

 **I'll try to keep to some schedule, we'll see, it looks like there's gonna be five more chapters before the Halloween special, so look forward to that.**

 _ **May fate deal you your destined hand**_

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Chapter Question**

 **Luxa appears to be getting somewhat attached to Gregor? Will they become friends? More? Is Luxa just a hoe?**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **Icebreaker**

 **Any bad breakups? Never managed to get into a relationship myself, so I guess that's an added bonus.**


End file.
